Espino Blanco
by Michaelisa
Summary: JENSEN/MISHA. Jensen es el director de uno de los bancos más importantes de Estados Unidos. Un día una niña le dice que es guapo, conoce a su padre y decide ayudarlos en la situación a la que se enfrentan.
1. Chapter 1

Entrar al Banco de la Reserva Federal de Nueva York siempre ha sido una locura. Es uno de los 12 bancos de la Reserva Federal, en otras palabras, uno de los bancos más importantes de EEUU. Está situado en 33 Liberty Street, sin duda una de las calles más prestigiosas justamente por la localización de ese banco.

Jensen Ackles es uno de los principales banqueros y trabaja en ese lugar. Cada día llega temprano a trabajar en su Aston Martin One-77 plateado, una preciosidad de coche superdeportivo que todos desearían tener. A diferencias de otros, él se lo compró ahorrando de su sueldo por cinco años enteros apenas sin gastar nada, su sueldo era grande sin duda pero había tardado más porque destina una parte de sus ganancias a ONGs, no es el típico ladrón de tres al cuarto. Le gustan las cuentas claras, las cosas limpias, el trabajo honrado y el dinero bien ganado y no fácil o robado. Sin duda es uno de los más preciados banqueros en su oficio, la justicia está siempre por delante y en los tiempos que corren es algo de lo que muchos carecen.

Recorre las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York atrayendo las miradas de los transeuntes nada más pasando por su lado. No es que le guste que le miren, de hecho lo detesta, pero si es por su coche no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo y darles la razón, si él fuera un transeúnte lo haría igual.

Vio que ya había llegado al banco y dejó el coche en su aparcamiento privado y privilegiado, es lo bueno de ser el jefe. No es que le gustara chulear de eso, pero las cosas claras, los aparcamientos en NY eran difíciles de conseguir con tanta gente y él no estaba para llegar cada día tarde porque ha tenido que andar manzanas y manzanas por culpa de no encontrar sitio. Además, no dejaría su coche en cualquier lado tampoco, es lo menos seguro del mundo. Se bajó del coche y lo cerró asegurándose de que estaba cerrado antes de marcharse. Llegó hasta las puertas del banco y los guardias de seguridad le saludaron con respeto, Jensen les devolvió el saludo y entró a la gran recepción.

Como cada día, el banco estaba lleno de gente apresurada con ganas de hacer sus transacciones, recoger dinero, pagar deudas... sobretodo eso último. Las crisis que estaban afectando a los países asustaba a la gente, haciendo que retirasen el dinero por si peligraban sus ahorros y eso es lo que provoca la caída de los bancos. Pero eso nunca pasaría en su banco, así que por ello podía caminar tranquilo.

Todas las mujeres y hasta la mitad de los hombres se giraron para ver a Jensen entrar. Tenía un porte tan elegante con ese traje de color negro, esos ojos verdes y ese pelo rubio casi castaño que podría pedirles a cada uno de sus clientes su dinero, su casa, e incluso su alma, y al menos un 50% aceptaría. El otro, aceptaría al día siguiente. Y todo eso, sin haber lanzado una de sus sonrisas encantadoras desarma-personas, porque por lo general era serio y recto, pero con un buen corazón. Siempre que había podido, alargaba los créditos de sus clientes más antiguos y cumplidores y nunca le habían decepcionado, confiar en la gente era una de sus virtudes, pero sólo lo hacía con quien de verdad se lo merecía.

Estaba apunto de llegar a su despacho personal cuando notó que alguien le agarraba del pantalón. Se giró y vio a una niña pequeña de unos cinco años, era pelirroja con los ojos verdes, de piel blanca, y ésta le miraba sonriéndole.

- Guapo -le dijo la niña sin dejar de observarlo-

- Gracias -respondió Jensen sonriéndole levemente- Puedo decir igual, ¿señorita...?

- Jullie, me llamo Jullie Collins -llevo sus manos hasta su espalda sonriéndole feliz-

- ¡Jullie! -llamó una voz a la niña, viendo como esta se giraba en dirección a quien le llamaba-

Jensen levantó la vista de la niña y vio a un hombre andando rápidamente hacia ellos. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación y supo que la niña se había separado de él y la había estado buscando. Era un hombre un poco más bajito que él, de pelo castaño con algo de rebeldía en él y unos ojos tan azules que los zafiros de los anillos de las mujeres ricas se echarían a temblar, ridículos. Se quedó totalmente maravillado al verlo, a pesar de que su ropa no era demasiado formal. Vaqueros negros y camisa de cuadros azules y blancos con las mangas algo subidas, era cierto que la calefacción estaba algo alta.

- No me des esos sustos, por favor -regañó con delicadeza nada más llegar hasta ella, agachándose y quedándose de rodillas mirando a la niña-

- Pero... es que, un hombre muy guapo entró y quería saludarle -respondió la niña haciendo un puchero de disgusto-

- Eres demasiado pequeña como para estar persiguiendo hombres -dijo suspirando exasperado-

- Pero miraaaaa, ¡jo! -señaló hacia sus espaldas-

Misha no se había fijado en nadie que no hubiera sido la niña, hacía un momento la tenía a su lado y al siguiente ya no estaba y eso le había puesto de los nervios, seguro le habían salido hasta canas. Siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba Jullie y levantando la cabeza vio a lo que él pensó, era un dios de la belleza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes intensos de ese hombre, que parpadearon algo confuso, era mucho más alto y robusto que él, pero no los típicos musculosos que daba grima verlos, no. Ése hombre estaba tan bien proporcionado que se preguntó si lo habían hecho a mano con una gran delicadeza y dedicación digna de un profesional. Se fijó en las pecas que tenía en la cara y le parecieron demasiado adorables.

- Perdone, mi hija a veces hace este tipo de cosas -dijo disculpándose sin evitar sonreir algo bobamente, pero la impresión había sido catastrófica para él-.

- No pasa nada, a veces a uno le gusta que le alaguen -respondió sonriente-

- Aun así, acepte las disculpas -dijo mirando a la niña- Jullie, discúlpate también.

- Lo siento, no quería ser mala -se disculpó cruzándose de brazos algo enfurruñada aun-

- De verdad no hace falta, la mañana empieza distinto con esto -respondió alargando la mano hacia el padre de la niña- Jensen Ackles, encantado.

- Misha Collins -respondió alargando su mano dándole un suave apretón cordial sintiéndose incapaz de quitar su sonrisa del rostro-

- ¡Señor director! -gritó de lejos otro hombre trajeado, era mucho más alto que Jensen y lo saludó desde lejos levantando el brazo-

Jensen le devolvió el gesto, ese era uno de sus mejores empleados y el que ostentaba uno de los cargos más altos, Jared Padalecki. Se llevaban muy bien desde que fue contratado y se tenían un especial aprecio, tratándose a veces como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o hermanos. Oyó un gritito de la niña y se giró por si había pasado algo viendo que Jullie estaba muy sonriente mientras daba saltitos mirándole.

- ¿¡Es el director del banco!? -preguntó viendo como el aludido asentía ante la mirada de sorpresa de Misha-

- Sentimos de verdad robarle su tiempo, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer -dijo poniéndose serio, estar ante el dueño del banco era algo que le imponía, había oído hablar muy bien de él y si era así, tenía que ser el hombre perfecto, y seguro que casado-

- Aun no entro hasta dentro de diez minutos, así que no hay problema ninguno.

- Papa, papa, ¿él nos podría ayudar con nuestro problema? -preguntó Jullie mirando a su padre perdiendo la sonrisa al momento, cambiándole el rostro por uno de preocupación-

- El señor Ackles no se encarga de atender clientes y no hay que seguir quitándole su tiempo -respondió serio viendo como inmediatamente Jensen negaba con la cabeza-

- Creo que tengo tiempo para oír el problema que tengan, no me gusta ver el rostro de dos personas casi angelicales con esa preocupación -respondió alegremente haciendo sonrojar a los dos aludidos-. Pasad por aquí, tengo tiempo hasta las diez donde tengo que salir a una reunión, los papeles pueden esperar -dijo girándose sin dejarles aceptar-.

Jullie fue dando saltos detrás de él mientras Misha le pedía que se comportara, esa niña había nacido rebelde sin causa y sabía que no podía con ella. Jensen sacó las llaves del despacho, en la puerta ponía _Director Jensen Ross Ackles._ Entraron y un aroma a bosque les inundó en ese momento las fosas nasales, una de las manías del director era esa, quien entraba sabía que se iba a encontrar a gusto ahí. La decoración se planteaba entre un equilibrio de lo elegante y lo sobrio pero acogedor. Los muebles eran casi de color negro y varias plantas adornaban las esquinas del despacho. El suelo era de madera bien pulida y brillante, y las paredes de color vainilla. La pequeña fue corriendo y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la mesa de su despacho antes de que ellos dos se pudieran acomodar siquiera. Misha esperó a que Jensen se sentase y tomó asiento mirándole algo avergonzado, estaban frente al director de uno de los bancos más importantes de Estados Unidos y todo porque su hija vio a un _hombre guapo que entraba._La niña no tenía mal gusto sin duda.

- Bien, explicadme cual es el problema -les dijo mientras encendía su portátil-

- Un segundo, por favor -dijo sacando un pequeño MP3 ante la mirada dudosa del director, se lo acercó a la niña y ella negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos-

- Jullie -avisó su padre viendo como la pequeña no quería hacer caso, aunque al final se puso los cascos y la música- Así mejor -suspiró viendo que ahora podría hablar tranquilo-. Realmente no sé si aquí puedan ayudarme con mi problema, y es un tema bastante personal -dijo mirando hacia sus manos, jugando con sus dedos-

- Deje que yo valore si puedo hacer algo o no, señor Collins -respondió Jensen adoptando la postura seria de director-

- Verá, mi esposa se... suicidó hace unos meses, tenía problemas con el juego y ha dejado un gran agujero de deudas que no puedo cubrir en absoluto y apenas con mi sueldo puedo pagar las cosas de Jullie y las facturas, algunas incluso las he tenido que dejar -se explicaba lentamente recordando todo con dolor, no quería llorar así que trataba de respirar lento-

- Siento lo de su esposa -dijo sinceramente mirándole- ¿En qué trabaja?

- Trabajo en una floristería a dos calles de aquí, y con lo que gano no es suficiente para cubrirlo todo, ni tampoco lo es para un crédito. El local no es mío, era de mi esposa, herencia de sus padres, pero ahora que ella ha fallecido lo quieren embargar para hacer frente a la deuda, y me quedaré sin trabajo -cerró los ojos suspirando- No lo puedo poner como aval el local puesto que no es mío, y el piso en el que vivimos no quisiera ponerlo tampoco, y sin el coche no podría trabajar en el caso de impago y embargo, no pudo hacer nada...

Jensen suspiró viendo como Misha miraba un poco hacia el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado de ir contando sus penas a las personas, pero esa era la única explicación que podía dar, la auténtica. Ya era difícil dar un crédito si no se tenía un empleo con muchas ganancias y una gran casa que utilizar de aval, en la situación de ese hombre estaba claro que no podía hacer nada. Pero Jensen, era parecido al dios griego Ero, era un amante de las cosas imposibles, y a decir verdad esa pequeña familia le había caído muy bien. Se giró hacia su portátil y abrió la página de los créditos.

- Le concedo el crédito, señor Collins -dijo despacio mientras esperaba a que su identificación fuera verificada para poder acceder-

- Pero, no tengo nada para colocar de aval, por mucho que usted quiera darme el crédito...

- El aval para su crédito será mi coche, tendrá que pagar al mes la cuota que le corresponda por la cantidad que desee, si quiere la haremos la transacción en este momento para saldar la deuda.

- No, no no -empezó a negar-. No puedo aceptar eso, es muy amable por su parte pero como le he dicho a veces no he podido pagar siquiera las facturas de la deuda. No quiero que le quiten su coche por mi culpa.

- Pondré que la cantidad que deba pagar sea más baja que la de las facturas, para que así pueda afrontarlas -le miró y supo que iba a replicarle- No, señor Collins, si por algo se me caracteriza es porque no hago las cosas sin pensarlas y sin tener confianza en lo que hago, si no, este banco habría caído tiempo atrás, así que por favor, deme sus datos -vio que de nuevo iba a replicarle- Ahora, o tendré que investigarle y rellenar yo mismo el formulario con lo que consiga, y sabe que puedo conseguir sus datos -dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios-

- Yo... -casi saltaron lágrimas de sus ojos, suspiró en ese momento tranquilizándose- Gracias, señor Ackles -le sonrió levemente, nervioso-

- Llámame Jensen, los formalismos nunca han ido demasiado conmigo, todos somos iguales al fin y al cabo, a no ser que sean los directores de otros bancos y haya que tener cuidado con mover una ceja incluso, no se vayan a ofender -comentó alegremente el director-

- Imagino que deben ser duras esas reuniones -sonrió viendo lo abierto que era ese hombre a contar cosas-

- Lo son, pero cuando no hay más remedio, nada se puede hacer -dijo mirando la pantalla- Listo, empiece a contarme sus datos, ahora quedará encadenado a este despacho -bromeó intentando parecer malvado, pero al oír la risa de Misha supo que no lo había conseguido-

Poco a poco rellenaron el formulario hasta dejar todos los papeles listos, que empezaron a imprimir y Misha tuvo que firmar uno tras otro. Jensen se quejó de todo el papeleo que había que hacer, diciendo que eso era confiar poco en los clientes pero que él no podía hacer nada. Misha lo entendió y le agradeció de nuevo todo, la deuda era de diez mil dólares y él ahora sólo tendría que pagar quinientos al mes, seguía siendo mucho pero peor era antes que eso.

- Justo va a terminar todo cuando tengo que irme a la reunión -comentó el director mirando el reloj-.

- Le hemos ocupado mucho tiempo...

- Si la compañía es buena, el tiempo pasa rápido -volvió a sonreír, como antes de que tuviese que interpretar su cargo de director, mirando directamente los ojos de Misha haciendo que se sonrojase-

- ¿Papa, si sonríes es porque todo ha ido bien, verdad? -preguntó Jullie quitándose los cascos viendo como su padre asentía- ¡Bieeeeen! -gritó tirándose sobre él y dándole un abrazo fuerte de oso-

Lo que Jensen no se esperó es que la niña también se lanzara a él para abrazarlo. La tomó al vuelo y se dejó abrazar algo impresionado mientras veía que Misha se levantaba para regañarle y quitarla de sus brazos. Jensen negó con la cabeza y tomó una de las manos del padre que iban a tomar a su hija, y se miraron a los ojos directamente. Ackles notó que Misha no es que tuviera calor y por eso llevase la camisa así, es que su piel ardía por sí misma y estaba seguro de que en verano lo tenía que pasar realmente mal. No lo soltó sintiendo como ese calor le gustaba, hasta que oyó a la niña hablar.

- Muchas gracias señor director -dijo feliz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, soltando la mano del padre de ella, diciéndole que no había nada que agradecer-

Misha se quedó algo en shock al ver como no le había soltado la mano hasta ese momento, y como se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro. Había sentido una gran paz cuando Jensen había tomado su mano, era fuerte y se notaba la decisión en su movimiento al sujetarlo, y eso había sido extraño.

- Venga, Jullie, deja al señor... -vio como el director le miraba no aprobando lo que iba a decir- a Jensen, y vámonos que tengo que abrir la floristería -dijo viendo como el otro hombre asentía más satisfecho-

El padre y la niña salieron primero agradeciendo una y otra vez el favor que les había hecho. Jensen rodó los ojos viendo que eran igual de insistentes, pero eso le pareció peculiar y en parte le había gustado de esa mini-familia. Cerró su despacho con llave y se dio la vuelta para acompañarles hasta la salida. Se despidió de Jared de nuevo con la mano y éste le correspondió con el mismo gesto, luego hizo el gesto de un teléfono y Jensen asintió. Misha vio eso y se preguntó la relación que tendrían, era extraño ver como el director del banco era tan amigo de uno de sus empleados. Eso lo puso algo furioso por un momento y no supo porqué, simplemente pensó que el corazón de ese hombre era grande y al igual que con ellos, no quería ser formal con los demás.

- Oh oh -dijo Jullie viendo que fuera estaba cayendo el diluvio universal-

- ¿Tenéis paraguas? -preguntó Jensen al llegar al lado de ellos-

- No, y no hemos venido en coche, no quería gastar gasolina teniendo el piso y la tienda cerca -respondió viendo que no iban a poder salir de ahí-.

- Yo os dejaré uno y os llevaré a la tienda en mi coche.

- Eso va a ser mucha molestia, Jensen, estamos abusando demasiado de su buen corazón -dijo Misha sintiéndose algo cohibido-

- No abusáis, únicamente no pudo dejar que esperéis aquí sin poder salir, o si salís, os resfriéis, no ocurre nada, tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar a la reunión y así veo donde puedo comprar flores por si algún día lo necesito -respondió sonriente-

- Papa, el señor Jensen es nuestro salvador -comentó Jullie-

Misha no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir y sonreír como desde hace meses no lo hacía, desde el suicidio de su mujer no había ido nada bien en su vida y ahora un sólo hombre estaba empezando a enderezar todo. Jensen se ausentó un momento y llegó con dos paraguas. El más grande de todos se los dejó a ellos para que se cubrieran bien, y él abrió el suyo saliendo el primero. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al Aston y Misha se sintió morir al verlo. Era el superdeportivo más hermoso que había visto nunca y juraría que más de una vez lo había visto pasar frente a la floristería, y se había girado preguntándose quien sería el dueño de semejante coche. Ahora lo sabía, y sabía, que ese coche es el que se había colocado como aval para su deuda. Bendito fuera su dueño, tenía que estar loco para eso.

Jensen abrió el seguro de las puertas y entró en el asiento del conductor. Jullie entró corriendo a la parte de atrás y se sentó con mucho cuidado de no manchar nada, era rebelde pero cuidadosa y educada cuando tenía que serlo. Ackles le señaló a Misha que se sentase a su lado y éste obedeció entrando por la parte del copiloto cerrando el paraguas y teniendo cuidado de no mojar nada del coche con él.

- ¡Este coche es impresionante! -exclamó con toda la sinceridad del mundo la pequeña-

- Sí que lo es... es precioso -corroboró su padre, mirando a Jensen arrancar- Tiene que estar loco para ponerlo de aval, Jensen -dijo sin ningún tono de ofensa-

- Puede que lo esté, o puede que mis corazonadas nunca me hayan fallado y por eso ahora estoy siguiendo una -dijo saliendo a la carretera yendo por donde Misha le indicaba-

- ¿Y porqué confía tanto en que pueda pagarlo siempre y no le embarguen un día su coche? -preguntó mirando los limpiaparabrisas trabajar a toda máquina-

- Se le ve un hombre honrado que cuida bien de su hija, es motivo suficiente como para creer en las personas. Cuando era apenas un adolescente tenía un Impala e igual le tengo mucho cariño, lo conservo como mi reliquia, y aun así lo hubiera puesto de aval si hubiera hecho falta.

- Es usted un banquero extraño... -murmuró quedándose pensativo-

- Creo que ahora mismo actúa mi persona, y no mi profesión, son dos actitudes muy distintas, no quiera verme enfrentándome a los demás bancos, perdería toda mi fachada de tipo guay -dijo sonriente viendo la floristería a lo lejos-

- Intentaré apartarme si en algún momento veo eso -respondió viendo como el coche paraba frente a la floristería, se giró hacia Jensen- De verdad que no sé como agradecerle todo esto...

- ¡Yo sí lo sé! -gritó Jullie detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos se girasen- ¡Papa hace la pasta mejor que nadie y estoy segura de que al señor director le encantaría comerla algún día!

- No lo creo, cariño -respondió su padre negando con la cabeza-

- Yo sí lo creo, me encanta la pasta bien hecha -dijo Jensen viendo como Misha lo miraba casi sorprendido- Pero para mi desgracia hoy no puedo quedarme, tengo la reunión y sería demasiado rápido, pero otro día si que podría -miró al padre de la niña buscando su aprobación-

- El... día que quiera, Jensen -dijo algo impactado-

- ¿Le parece el viernes?

- ¡El viernes tendrá la mejor pasta que haya comido en su vida! -dijo tan efusiva que pensaron que iba a salir volando, la idea le hacía feliz y no sólo a ella, por la sonrisa de los dos mayores, ellos igual estaban contentos-

- Salgo a las tres de la tienda, si se pasa por aquí le guiaré a nuestro piso, no es muy grande pero es acogedor.

- Mientras esté la pasta, creo que acepto comer incluso en el banco del parque -respondió viendo como Jullie bajaba del coche y abría la puerta del copiloto tirando de su padre con la orden de _practicar más la pasta para que salga más rica_-.

- Nos veremos entonces el viernes, Jensen -dijo viendo como la lluvia les había dado una tregua y había parado, pero eso no significaba nada en esa ciudad-

- Estaré aquí a las tres.

Se despidió con la mano de la niña y del padre, con el mismo gesto que hizo con su empleado, y cuando cerraron las puertas arrancó de nuevo perdiéndose al final de la calle. Misha no pudo apartar la vista hasta que el coche desapareció, y notó unos golpecitos en la pierna mirando a su hija.

- ¡Es hora de abrir la tienda! -dijo sonriente-

- Sí, hay que vender todo lo posible para comprar la mejor pasta para Jensen.

- Tus manos son mágicas para las plantas y la cocina, papa, no importa la calidad, importa el cocinero -lo alabó-

- Tantos alagos seguidos... -la tomó en sus brazos abriendo las puertas de la tienda- ¿Qué me quieres pedir para que me alagues tanto?

- Que invites tú la próxima vez al señor director a casa -dijo sin perder la sonrisa ni un minuto-

- ¿Desde cuando controlas mi vida, eh? -dijo haciéndole cosquillas para que riera, hasta que la soltó mientras se colocaba tras el mostrador-

- Desde que te vi sonriendole como antes le sonreías a mama -dijo mientras miraba las rosas, sin dirigiese a su padre-.

Misha se quedó unos segundos quieto mirando la libreta de pedidos, era cierto que hacía mucho que no sonreía de esa forma, quizás porque no había tenido motivo ninguno, pero... ese director le había cambiado un poco el humor y sus creencias. El trato tan amable de ese hombre le había hecho ver un poco mejor las cosas, y de repente le asaltó la pregunta se si lo hacía con todas las personas con las que se encontraba. Quizás fuera así, una persona amable que iba de un lado a otro salvando gente perdida... negó con la cabeza, sabía que en el fondo eso no era así, él mismo se lo había dicho. Se guiaba por una corazonada, por un impulso, un banquero haciendo eso era demasiado poco común, pero si esas corazonadas eran pocas las que le daban, estaba seguro de que tenía que acertar con ellas. Miró como Jullie jugueteaba entre las flores de la tienda y sonrió viendo como ella estaba también de mejor humor, sabía que fingía estar bien delante de los demás pero seguía recordando a su madre, ahora algo había cambiado en los dos. Jensen, eso era lo que había cambiado. Y entonces agradeció tener una hija tan extrovertida y alegre, y ojalá no cambiase nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

El viernes se estaba acercando y Misha se había esforzado al máximo con los pedidos de la floristería para no dejar ninguno pendiente para ese día. Había incluso veces que salía varias horas más tarde o hacía un pequeño turno nocturno buscando así no tener encontrarse con problemas de última hora. Jullie se quedaba en esos momentos con su primo Sebastian, era algo extrovertido y bromista, pero se llevaban bastante bien y la niña parecía contenta de que su padre estuviera teniendo una vida normal. El día de comida con Jensen ambos se levantaron muy temprano para empezar a cocinarlo todo y tenerlo listo antes de las tres. Los ingredientes estaban bien ordenados, apunto de ser usados, y Jullie no dejaba de curiosear por la cocina.

- ¿Es muy difícil de hacer la masa, papa? -preguntó intentando subirse a la encimera-

- Ten cuidado -con una mano la ayudó a subirse y ella se sentó con las piernas colgando, observándole-. Para hacer la masa de los tallarines hay que poner varios huevos en un bol, los mezclas un poco -mientras hablaba, seguía los pasos que él mismo estaba enseñándole-. Luego lo dejas apartado y comienzas mezclas harina con un poco de sal y la pones en la mesa como si fuera una corona, y en el centro que queda, echas los huevos batidos -terminó de hablar mientras dejaba caer los huevos en el centro de la harina y empezaba a mezclarlo todo con sus manos-

- Eso se ve divertido, ¡yo quiero! -se puso de rodillas levantando las manos para dejarlas caer sobre la masa y sin querer golpeó una pequeña estantería en la pared situada sobre ellos-

La bolsa de la harina que había allí llegó hasta el borde por el golpe y Misha, aunque fue rápido sujetándola, no pudo evitar que una gran fuente de ese polvo blanco les cayera encima de las cabezas. Jullie notó la otra mano de su padre sobre sus ojos evitando que le cayera algo en ellos, y él los cerró con fuerza. Ambos esperaron unos segundos y cuando notaron que todo había pasado, abrieron los ojos mirándose. Jullie empezó a reírse a carcajadas viendo como Misha tenía la cara completamente blanca por la harina e incluso ésta había llegado a su flequillo, que caía ligeramente por su frente. La harina le hubiera dado un aspecto fantasmal de no ser porque sus brillantes ojos azules ahora destacaban más.

El padre la miró serio un momento comprobando que nada le había pasado a ella, y empezó reirse sin poder evitarlo, contagiado por la risa de su hija. No le importaba tener que limpiarlo todo luego, pero verla feliz era lo mejor que había para él y si ser bañado de esa forma le hacía estar así de risueña, podrían bañarlo todas las veces que quisiera.

- Para recuerdo -dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cámara y le echaba una foto a su padre-

- Hey -se quejó aun sonriente - ¿Llevas la cámara a todos lados acaso? ¿Será mi hija una fotógrafa profesional? -dijo mientras seguía trabajando la masa de los tallarines, por suerte la harina no había caído sobre ella-

- Claro que lo seré, y lo primero será de mi papa, luego de flores -sonrió dejando la cámara sobre el microondas, apuntando hacia Misha-

Jullie salió corriendo en cuanto le dio al disparador y se subió a los hombros de su padre abrazándose a su cuello y mientras éste amasaba, ambos aun manchados de harina, la cámara empezó a echar fotos a cada momento.

Pasaron toda la mañana amasando y haciendo los tallarines caseros. Misha se dejaba fotografiar siempre y cuando lo avisara antes de nada, aunque su hija no siempre le hizo caso a eso, las fotos a traición eran las que siempre quedaban mejor. Ese día no abrió la floristería pues no tenía encargo alguno, limpió la cocina para dejarla impecable y luego, tuvo que ducharse con prisas quitándose toda la harina. Bañó a Jullie y vio que era casi las tres y debía ir a recoger a Jensen a la floristería.

- ¿Podrás vestirte sola en lo que voy a buscar a Jensen? -preguntó por tercera vez-

- ¡He dicho que sí! -respondió liándose en la enorme toalla de color rosa con la que se estaba secando-

- Tardo entonces quince minutos -respondió removiéndole el pelo con la toalla ganándose que le sacase la lengua-

Misha tomó las llaves de la casa y bajó los dos pisos por las escaleras rápidamente, siempre había sido un hombre sano y le gustaba el deporte, aunque en ese momento no lo había practicado mucho. Le encantaba correr por horas y horas, le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo y hacerlo por sitios nuevos que nunca había visitado era una maravilla, pues podía apreciar todo el paisaje escuchando a los pájaros y observando si encontraba alguna flor interesante. Echándolo de menos, empezó a correr hacia el punto donde habían quedado y tardó sólo diez minutos, fresco como una rosa, no había perdido la práctica después de todo.

Llegó a la floristería mientras eran justamente las tres menos cinco, casi la hora a la que habían quedado allí. Pasó la mano por su cabello aun mojado de la ducha para peinarlo un poco, pero lo dio por perdido, tenía unas ondulaciones rebeldes que siempre acababan por dejarse caer sobre su frente y eran imposibles. Mientras aun seguía intentándolo, paró inmediatamente y se sorprendió que justo a los cinco minutos desde su llegada, el Aston Martin plateado de Jensen apareció por la esquina de la calle dirigiéndose hacia él. Sin duda, la puntualidad era uno de las tantas cualidades que tenía que tener, ¿se podía encontrar alguna imperfección en ese hombre? El director llegó hasta él y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de color negro algo ajustados, una camisa blanca realmente impecable y un chaleco negro que resaltaba sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes -saludó Jensen nada más verle entrar-

- Buenas tardes para ti también -sonrió cerrando la puerta y colocándose el cinturón-.

- ¿Dónde necesita que lo lleve? -preguntó como si fuera su chófer personal-

- Estaría bien que fuese a mi casa, me han dicho que hay comida preparada allí y hay cierta pequeña criatura que se nos puede adelantar y se lo comerá todo si nos retrasamos -bromeó provocando la risa de Jensen-

- No se hable más, guíeme para evitar todo eso -sonrió aun haciendo teatro-

Misha le señaló el camino hacia el edificio y le aconsejó que aparcase detrás de él, era un sitio bastante seguro para su coche pues no estaba a la vista de mucha gente. Caminaron hasta el portal del edificio, no era el sitio más caro de todo Nueva York, quizás no era ni el segundo ni el tercero más caro, pero al menos la fachada estaba bien cuidada y eso daba una buena impresión. Entraron dentro y Jensen fue directamente a subir por las escaleras alegando que subir a una segunda planta en ascensor era una flojez extrema, Misha nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo con eso y fue detrás de él.

Llegaron a la puerta y mientras la llave giraba y la puerta se abría, Misha se reía de un chiste que Jensen había contado, un flash los cegó dejándolos algo confusos, abrieron lentamente los ojos tras ese momento de pérdida.

- ¡Habéis salido muy bien! -gritó Jullie mirando la cámara, aun liada en una toalla mientras se reía-

- Me prometiste vestirte para cuando yo llegase -regañó suavemente recuperado del flash-

Jensen vio como Jullie le sacaba la lengua y dejando la cámara en una mesa, salió corriendo mientras se reía con su padre detrás persiguiéndola para vestirla. Sonrió viendo que Misha no era capaz de regañarla seriamente, no estaba en él ser duro con la niña y ella sólo quería jugar y hacer travesuras para que se rieran, eso les hacía ser una familia bastante agradable. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó la cámara que aun seguía encendida, viendo la foto recién sacada. En primer plano salía Misha de perfil con el brazo alargado tomando el pomo de la puerta riéndose con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por ello y tras éste, salía él mismo con una leve sonrisa intentando aguantar la carcajada que le provocaba la expresión del padre de la niña. Empezó a pasar las fotos y vio que había varias de lo que parecían ser tallarines cocinándose, hasta que llegó a las fotos _pasadas por harina._No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada viendo a los dos llenos de harina, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por si le oían, se quedó callado escuchando.

- ¡Esa camisa no me gusta ya! ¡Ahora me gustan los osos, no las mariposas!

Definitivamente, tenía tiempo y no le habían oído. Siguió pasando las imágenes viendo en algunas a Jullie subida en la espalda de Misha, sentada sobre sus hombros removiéndole el pelo a su padre, quizás para quitarle la harina, pero algo le decía que era simplemente para provocarle alguna risa. Sintió su pecho algo más cálido, desde que había conocido a esa familia se sentía contagiado por la ternura que ambos expresaban. Él no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas cosas, la mayoría de las familias de su entorno estaban siempre con peleas, los hijos y los padres no se llevaban bien, cosas de ese estilo. Pero un día una niña le dijo que era guapo, conoció a su padre, no pudo evitar ser extremadamente simpático y sonriente con ellos, y ahora se encontraba en casa de éstos como si se conocieran de siempre. Frunció un poco el ceño, ese no era su estilo, él no iba a casa de nadie con apenas de haberlo conocido un día, pero no se sentía él mismo estando con ellos... o sí era él mismo, pero no al que estaba acostumbrado. Llegó a la última foto y pudo ver que era un primer plano de Misha sonriendo con la cara llena de harina, con esos ojos tan azules como una piedra preciosa pulida brillando en todo su explendor, sin duda la mejor medicina para sus penas había sido su hija y eso le hizo sonreír, aunque de nuevo se puso algo serio, ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Dejó la cámara al escuchar pasos y Jullie llegaba primero hasta él saludándole con la mano, vestida con un pantalón corto de color beige con un osito bordado en él, y una camisa rosa con otro oso en el pecho. Había ganado la batalla.

- Hola hola -saludó llegando hasta él abrazándose a su pierna dejando algo desconcertado a Jensen-

- Te dije que tienes que dejar la manía de hacer eso, Jullie... -vio que no le hacía ni caso y suspiró levantando las manos rindiéndose al ver que no le hacía caso- Me rindo -se giró yendo hacia la cocina-

- Vamos a la mesa, la he puesto hoy yo -sonrió tomandolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el comedor-

Jensen se dejó llevar y miró un poco la casa. Estaba amueblada de una forma sencilla, había varios cuadros en las paredes: algunos de paisajes llamativos; otros, eran dibujos de Jullie donde en él ponía la edad a la que ella lo había dibujado; y otros eran cosas hechas de ganchillo, supuso que los había hecho la madre. Todo estaba limpio e impecable, y la mesa del comedor era de un tamaño ideal para cuatro personas. Todos los platos estaban muy bien colocados, uno de ellos era más pequeño y rosa y supo que era el sitio de la niña. Los cubiertos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que parecía un restaurante, había algunas copas y vio que en la de Jullie había un líquido amarillento, le llegó el olor a manzana y supo que era zumo. Se fijó que en el centro había un recipiente de cristal lleno de tulipanes amarillos, el agua estaba hasta la mitad y en ésta había rodajas de limón frescas dándole un aspecto alegre.

- ¿El centro también lo has hecho tú? -preguntó Jensen maravillado al verlo, mientras se sentaba donde Jullie le indicaba, al mismo tiempo en el que ella se ponía frente a su plato rosa-

- No, lo hizo papá esta mañana, ¿a que es muy bonito? Papa es el mejor en su trabajo con las flores -sonrió mirándolas-

- Sin duda, es una maravilla...

- ¿Habláis de mí o de las flores? -bromeó Misha llegando mientras sujetaba una fuente de tallarines con nata y jamón, con una ligera capa de queso gratinado por encima-

- ¡Huele de maravilla! -gritó mientras veía que lo dejaba en el centro- Es el resultado de toda una mañana pasada por harina -sonrió ampliamente sabiendo lo que habían liado en la cocina-

- ¿Pasada por harina? -preguntó Jensen inocentemente, haciendo como que no había visto nada-

- Jullie le dio sin querer al mueble donde tenía la bolsa de harina y acabamos algo blancos...

- Si quieres te enseño las fotos -dijo apunto de levantarse cuando su padre la detuvo-

- Primero la comida, y luego si acaso las fotos -sonrió sirviendo a su hija, ésta sin esperar ya estaba comiendo- ¿Cuánto te pongo, Jensen?

El director se quedó sin habla al oír esa pregunta mientras Misha movía con dos palas de madera de cocina los tallarines, haciendo que el sonido de la nata pareciese... _succiones_. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando una imagen mental demasiado erótica se le formó en la cabeza, y tuvo que respirar con fuerza antes de responder ante la mirada de duda del padre.

- Mucho, tiene muy buena pinta... -estaba nervioso pero agradeció que éstos no se dieran cuenta-

Misha le sirvió bastante cantidad a Jensen, mientras su hija le animaba a echar más, alegando que seguro alguien tan grande necesitaba comer más. Se sintió enrojecer y eso le preocupó, hacía muchísimo que estas cosas no le pasaban. La comida transcurrió relajada y alegre, le preguntaron que había ocurrido la reunión del día que los trajo a casa y les contó que uno de los banqueros se cayó al tropezar con su propio pantalón y que él fue el único que soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo y se sintió fuera de lugar cuando todos lo miraron, aunque sabía que en el fondo todos querían reírse. Misha miró hacia un lado viendo que Jullie se había comido el flan casero con caramelo que también había preparado él, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

- Jullie, venga levanta -dijo tomándola en sus brazos y dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro mientras se abrazaba a él-. Se ha levantado a la misma hora que yo y está cansada, voy a llevarla a dormir -dijo caminando por el pasillo-.

La niña abrió los ojos un poco y se despidió con la mano de Jensen, éste le devolvió el gesto viendo como desaparecían en una habitación. A los cinco minutos volvió Misha y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa tomando su infusión de hierbas, dándole un sorbo. Jensen estuvo contándole más anéctodas de su trabajo, hasta que le preguntó a Misha si había tenido alguna él.

- Alguna anécdota... -se quedó pensando mirando las flores- Una vez evité que una señora de casi noventa años matase a su marido con flores -dijo asintiendo mientras recordaba-

- ¿Con qué lo iba a amenazar? ¿Con lanzarle pétalos de rosas asesinos? -dijo sorprendido-

- No, su marido tenía alergia a los tulipanes y me compró cincuenta -dijo señalando las flores del fondo de mesa, señalando que eran de esos- Cuando vino a recogerlos, me pagó y se dio la vuelta riéndose y diciendo: ''_Te queda poco, Serafín... _'' Y entonces recordé que conocía a un hombre alérgico con ese nombre y le pregunté si eran conocidos, y me dijo que era su marido... quería matarlo para que le dejase la herencia e irse a Benidorm por el resto de su vida, es un sitio al parecer ideal para la gente mayor con dinero. Tuve que quitarle las flores y avisar al marido, amigo de mi padre, no sé que pasó luego pero creo que ambos viajaron a Benidorm.

- Todo un heroe de los de capa en la espalda -dijo viendo como Misha tomaba uno de los tulipanes con sus dedos y lo sacaba del centro, sujetándolo entre sus manos-

- No soy un heroe, hago lo que creo correcto. Lo único que busco es que mi hija sea feliz -dijo oliendo un poco la flor-

- Que un padre busque la felicidad de su hijo creo que es lo más heroico del mundo.

- Supongo que sí, pero creo que eso todos los padres deben de hacerlo, y ahora que estoy un poco sólo en esto, me debo de esforzar mucho más -le miró- No sólo por mí, si no por ella, y tenemos que agradecerte mucho la ayuda que nos estás dando, eso nos ha hecho sonreír de nuevo -sonrió levemente tomando uno de los pétalos del tulipan con sus dedos para acariciarlo, mirándolo-

- No hay nada que agradecer, Misha, de todo se sale y si se consigue, las cosas más horribles pueden cambiar con el tiempo -observó sus dedos tocando los pétalos con la mirada fija-

- Hoy he colocado los tulipanes amarillos en la mesa por una razón -dijo alargando la flor que tenía en sus manos hacia Jensen. Éste la cogió mirándole- Todas las plantas tienen significados, antes éstas significaban el amor sin esperanzas, pero con los años se convirtió en la flor de las cosas alegres, por su color por supuesto. Que una cosa empiece siendo triste, no significa que no pueda ser arreglada luego -dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras se levantaba para recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa y llevarlo a la cocina-.

Jensen miró la flor y tocó los pétalos sintiendo el tacto de cada uno, hasta que notó que uno estaba más suave. Se fijó, era el que Misha había estado acariciando, las manos de ese hombre habían suavizado un pétalo de esa flor. Sintió de nuevo algo en su pecho, no supo que sentimiento era y se empezó a asustar y a ponerse serio. Esa era su actitud, siempre lo había sido, serio y sin tener que adivinar sentimientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba colando por Misha?

Su móvil sonó en cuanto Misha entraba al comedor de nuevo y rápidamente lo tomó contestando.

- Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes Jared, iré enseguida -colgó levantándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia Misha- Tengo que ir al banco, ha habido unos problemas con unas transacciones y necesitan mi firma y varios permisos para arreglarlo todo, y eso no se puede dejar, ha sido una comida estupenda, Jullie no mentía en absoluto sobre la pasta -sonrió ofreciéndole la flor a Misha-

- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer -dijo mirando el tulipán, poniendo su mano sobre la de Jensen un momento y echándola hacia él un poco- Quédatela, como recuerdo -sonrió mirando hacia el suelo un momento-

- Es un regalo encantador, gracias -vio como desviada su mirada, cuando esta volvió a sus ojos, conectaron fugazmente, brillantes-

- Jensen, yo... -empezó a balbucear algo nervioso, tenía una leve sonrisa y estaba algo sonrojado, era la viva y perfecta imagen de un ángel puro- creo que... siento...

- Debo irme, Misha, o llegaré tarde -caminó pasando por su lado evitando mirarle, llegó hasta la puerta, con el padre detrás- Me lo he pasado muy bien, espero todo vaya genial, no olvides las cuotas y todo eso -se despidió saliendo por la puerta antes de que pudiera despedirse de él y cerró-

Casi corriendo fue escaleras abajo y cuando llegó al portal, notó el frio golpeándole la cara. Se apoyó en una de las paredes cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos hasta la cara para cubrirsela. Suspiró algo nervioso, evitaba las conversaciones de ese tipo, sabía que Misha iba a decirle algo y él iba a caer, y no, no podía. No podía, no quería aprovecharse de una persona que lo ha pasado mal recientemente, eso era demasiado rastrero y él no podría hacerlo feliz. Había estado casado con una mujer, punto primero. _Podría ser bisexual..._ sí, no se ha encontrado a muchos pero podría serlo. Aun así, él no quiere romper la relación que hay entre el padre y la hija si se mete en la familia. _La hija te adora, zopenco, y os deja sólos cuando lo necesitáis..._ bien, entendido, la hija era un encanto. Pero, también estaba de por medio que él no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y no sabía si iba a ser un problema o un bien para ellos, Misha era una persona muy dulce y no quería causarle tristezas, él no era suficiente. _Los haces sonreír, y si eso pasa es porque tan mal no lo haces... _Estúpida conciencia. _Eres un idiota, te iba a decir algo que seguro te iba a gustar y tú te largas corriendo, y no tienes nada mejor que decirle lo de las cuotas, en plan 'que pierdo mi coche', ¿eres feliz de recordárselo sabiendo que para él eso es muy importante? Muy bien, campeón, muy bien._

Quiso golpearse la cabeza para acallar sus pensamientos, pero sabía que en el fondo tenían razón. Llegó hasta su coche, y se subió quedándose sentado durante un rato. Miró que aun tenía el tulipán en la mano, y doblándolo un poco lo colgó en el espejo del coche.

Misha se quedó un rato sentado en el salón mirando la nada. No se había podido despedir bien de él, quizás era porque tenía prisa para la reunión. Pero no, sabía que era algo más... ¿sería por el gesto que tuvo con la flor el que lo asustó? Se arrepentiría toda su vida si fuera por eso. Subió sus piernas al sofá y se abrazó a ellas cerrando los ojos, volviendo a la tristeza de hacía unos meses. Lo que no supo, es que alguien que lo miraba,no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde esa despedida y nada parecía que iba a cambiar. Jensen llegaba al banco como cada día, hacía las gestiones que necesitaba y luego regresaba a casa. Ya no salía siquiera a tomar unas copas con Jared, y eso extrañó mucho a éste. No es que el director fuera el alma de la fiesta y se lo pasase bien fuera, pero siempre que bebían acababan echando unas risas y eso le gustaba bastante. Misha por su lado, seguía yendo cada día a la floristería, con el rostro serio. Se sentía humillado, engañado, traicionado... e idiota, sobretodo eso último. Por favor, ¿cómo iba a sentir algo por él el director de uno de los bancos más importantes de EEUU? Él sólo era un tipo normal, viudo, con una niña de cinco años en plena rebeldía de niñez, tenía un trabajo normal vendiendo flores en el que no ganaba demasiado, y no se consideraba muy divertido, ni tan atractivo como él. Negó con la cabeza mientras preparaba un ramo de rosas rojas, en qué estaría pensando.

Pasó una semana y llegó de nuevo el viernes. Jensen llegaba a trabajar como cada mañana, aparcaba el coche, bajaba, saludaba a los guardias y entraba atrayendo miradas. Lo típico, lo de siempre, dulce monotonía... Llegó hasta su despacho y sacó las llaves de la puerta, se resbalaron de su mano y al agacharse se dio un pequeño cabezazo haciendo que levantase la cabeza un poco mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido.

- Tiene la cabeza muy dura -lloriqueó Jullie poniéndose la mano en la frente apretando-

- Perdoname, no te he visto, ¿te he hecho daño? -preguntó quitando su mano para ver si le había dañado-

- No, estoy bien, yo soy fuerte como un roble -le sonrió mirándole-

- Me alegro de eso -la miró- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me he escapado.

- ... ¿Porqué?¿Qué has hecho para tener que escaparte de tu padre?¿Has incendiado la casa? -se preocupó mirándola-

- No, es que no venías a vernos y papá está triste de nuevo, como cuando pasó lo de mamá -dijo mirando a Jensen a los ojos, sin sonreir- No tenemos tu número, y papa no me deja el portátil porque sabe que quiero buscarlo y dice que no debo molestarte, que seguramente estés muy ocupado con reuniones y cosas del banco y no tenemos que abusar más de tu tiempo, que ya nos has ayudado bastante y te lo agradecerá eternamente -dijo mordiéndose la uña mientras le miraba- pero, estoy preocupada, ahora sale siempre varias horas más tarde haciendo pedidos y pedidos sin descanso, dice que no tiene tiempo para descansar y que tiene que pagar una deuda para no meterte en un lío...

- Eso es culpa mía... -se arrodilló mirando a sus tristes ojos, sintiendo en su pecho un gran dolor al ver a esa niña de pie delante de él hablando de su situación-

- Yo... yo... -sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y los entrecerró un poco- si él trabaja tanto, no se puede quedar conmigo y me tengo que pasar horas en casa de mi primo Sebastian, lo quiero mucho pe-pero... yo sólo... yo sólo quiero estar con mi papa, en casa, sólo lo tengo a él, mi mama nos dejó porque quería más los juegos que a nosotros -le temblaban los labios intentando acallar los sollozos- yo no quiero verlo cansado, no quiero verlo con ojeras, sin sonrisas, porque la sonrisa de mi papa es muy bonita y sin ella yo no soy feliz -una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- y él es muy bueno, no se merece sufrir, me quiere mucho y me cuida con toda su alma y yo quiero cuidarlo a él pero aun soy muy peque, sniff... ¿podrás tú cuidar de mi papa, señor director? -dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos le temblaban aun mordiéndose las uñas y gimoteando, cerrando los ojos-

Jensen sintió que se estaba partiendo por dentro y abrazó a la niña con muchas ganas mientras ella rompía a llorar en su hombro y se agarraba a su camisa con fuerza. Cerró los ojos conteniéndose escuchando los lloros contra su pecho, estaba haciendo daño a Misha y a su hija y eso no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida. Se juró que iba a arreglarlo, tenía que arreglarlo.

- Perdoname, lo siento -dijo sin soltarla aun agachado-. Eso era lo que menos quería, lo que pretendía evitar, pero a veces soy un gilipo... un tonto -se cortó la palabra más fea- e hice lo que pensé que era correcto, alejarme de vosotros para no interferir en la felicidad de vuestras vidas, la mía no es precisamente la mejor, está llena de estrés y no quiero que eso caiga a vosotros -dijo viendo como Jullie se separaba un poco para mirarle- Vivo sólo, me paso el día trabajando de un lugar a otro y la semana pasada al estar con vosotros, se me atrasó el papeleo, el banco de NY nunca se había retrasado en nada y esta vez ha sido catastrófico, incluso me llamaron para tener que arreglarlo cuando estaba en vuestra casa. Además, tengo que hacer tantos viajes seguidos que no me gusta encariñarme con gente porque no sé todo lo que podré estar a su lado y así hacerles daño. Pero veo que lo hice mal, no llores, eso me parte el alma...

- Pe-pero... -intentó controlar los sollozos ante la petición- ¿Si tu vida es así, que es mejor... con nosotros o sin nosotros? -notó el pulgar de Jensen quitarle otra revoltosa lágrima-

- Con vosotros, sin duda... pero no todo es tan fácil, no quiero hacer nada que no deba, no hasta estar seguro.

- ¿Eso significa que volverás a vernos de vez en cuando? -preguntó algo más animada-

- Lo haré, pero me tenéis que dar tiempo, los dos -la vio asentir, de acuerdo con sus palabras, la cogió en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia la salida y al llegar a la calle, vio a Misha llegar corriendo a una velocidad pasmosa-

- ¡Jullie! -gritó nada más verla en los brazos de Jensen, llegó hasta ellos y miró a la niña muy enfadado- ¡¿Porqué te has ido de la tienda en cuanto he ido al almacén!? ¡Te podría pasar algo!¿¡Y si un coche, o un hombre, o lo que sea, te hubiera hecho algo!?

- L-lo siento... -se separó de Jensen bajando de sus brazos y lentamente se acercó a su padre abrazándolo por la cintura-

Misha cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era tener que regañarla de esa forma que aseguraba le dolía más a él que a ella. Se mordió el labio y se agachó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas mientras le suplicaba que no volviera a hacerle eso o se moriría si le pasa algo. Ella le pidió perdón y se quedaron un rato abrazados. Jensen pensó que podría morirse de emoción y ternura, dos sentimientos que ellos dos le habían provocado demasiadas veces. Se agachó al lado de ellos y del bolsillo de la camisa sacó un trozo cuadrado de cristal con algo dentro. Ambos lo miraron y vieron que el tulipán estaba dentro de esa cajita. Jullie lo tomó y vio que eran dos cristales bastante gruesos pegados muy bien entre sí, con la flor dentro tratada de tal forma que no se iba a deteriorar.

- Porque las cosas que empiezan tristes, siempre pueden mejorar -les dijo mirándoles sonriendo levemente- Venga, levantad, os llevaré a la floristería -se incorporó dirigiéndose al coche con ellos detrás mientras tomaba la flor y se la guardaba de nuevo con él-.

Llegaron en el mismo tiempo que la otra vez, que la primera vez que los llevó a ese lugar, pero esta vez se aseguró de aparcar y de bajar, colocándose frente a ellos.

- Gracias por habernos traído, y siento de verdad lo que ha pasado con Jullie, estaré más atento -dijo mirando a Jensen-

Éste pudo ver que Jullie no mentía, la sonrisa que adornó al padre la semana pasada ya apenas había dejado un recuerdo en ese rostro, y había sido intercambiada por unas ojeras y una palidez digna de saber que es por cansancio.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer, Misha -dijo mirándole hablando lentamente con un tono algo bajo-

- Aun así, siento que debo -le miró y se giró para la floristería despidiéndose-

Jensen lo vio girarse y se despidió de él también viéndolo entrar a la tienda, se giró hacia su coche justo antes de ver los ojos de Jullie mirarlos por encima del hombro de Misha, y supo que tenía que actuar pronto. Se giró y entró a la floristería tomando al padre por el hombro con cuidado, haciéndolo girar.

- ¿Tenéis... tenéis rosas blancas y pensamientos azules? -preguntó algo nervioso-

- Sí... sí, claro -respondió algo nervioso sintiendo la mano de Jensen aun sobre su hombro, fuerte y segura-

- ¿Crees poder prepararme algo con esas flores? Es para... una maceta, por así decirlo -dijo sintiéndose golpeado por la sonrisa que Misha empezaba a tener en sus labios, leve, pero era un empezar-

- No encontrará otra floristería que haga las cosas más rápido que yo, señor director -respondió algo más alegre dejando a su hija en el suelo con cuidado, ésta se fue hasta el mostrador para apuntar todo y dejarlos sólos- Para el martes estarán listas.

- Una eficacia espectacular -le sonrió mirándole- Misha... yo, me comporté como un idiota la semana pasada, perdóname -oyó su móvil mientras se disculpaba, al tomarlo y ver el número bufó, viendo que era el banco- Tengo que irme, prometo estar aquí el martes antes del cierre, por favor, no te exijas mucho y si ves que no puedes terminarlo, llámame -le puso una tarjeta en su mano- Es mi número personal, sólo lo tiene el banco y mi familia, que nadie más lo tenga aparte de vosotros.

- Nadie más aparte de nosotros lo tendrá -dijo sonriendo levemente, escuchando de nuevo el móvil de Jensen-

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos el martes o cuando tú quieras, para cualquier cosa llámame -dijo mirándole una última vez a los ojos y dándose la vuelta saliendo de la floristería-

Misha se quedó mirando como salía y se subía al coche. Notó que Jullie se ponía a su lado y se despedía con la mano. Jensen bajó la ventanilla y respondió con el mismo gesto antes de acelerar y marcharse.

- Toma -le dio la tarjeta a su hija- Guárdala bien, porque somos privilegiados de tenerlo.

- ¿Ahora podremos llamarlo si vuelves a perder la sonrisa? -dijo tomando la tarjeta y mirándola-

- Creo que esta vez ya no la perderé, viene el martes -le sonrió dándose la vuelta yendo hasta el mostrador y rodeándolo, colocándose tras él-

- ¿Las harás tan pronto? -preguntó subiéndose al mostrador con algo de dificultad, quedando frente a él de rodillas-

- Las haré entre hoy, mañana sábado, lunes y martes, seguramente Jensen llegue al salir de trabajar, sobre las tres, así que tengo mucho tiempo -la miró-

- ¿Ya no más horas extras? -su voz sonó casi en un susurro-

- Ya no más horas extras, ahora más horas en casa con mi hija rebelde y que se escapa mucho -dijo sonriéndole-

Jullie se acercó y lo abrazó, sintiendo que en el fondo y aunque Misha le había regañado, escaparse había sido la mejor idea que había tenido nunca. Había recuperado a su padre, y no sólo ella, si no que Jensen también. Ambos, la niña en los brazos del padre y el director, llegando a su puesto de trabajo, sonrieron viendo lo fácil que era encontrar bondad en ese hombre y se sintieron estar ante un ángel de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha cumplió su promesa y se tomó con calma el pedido de las flores para el ramo que Jensen le había encargado y recogería el martes. Jullie se quedó siempre a la vista de su padre mientras éste trabajaba ese fin de semana, sabía que aunque le había perdonado que se escapase no tenía que tentarlo más, el susto de la otra vez le hizo bastante daño.

- ¿Cómo está quedando? -preguntó mirando a su hija mientras acomodaba los pensamientos entre las rosas blancas-

- ¡Muy bonito! -sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un pensamiento azul, pasándoselo a su padre- ¿No te dijo para qué lo quería? -el tono infantil de curiosidad se contagió en Misha-

- No tuvo demasiado tiempo para explicármelo, ni yo para preguntárselo -acomodó la flor entre las rosas blancas-. Cada vez que nos acompaña en horario de trabajo el banco lo llama a los diez minutos, e incluso lo hacen cuando está fuera de su horario y él va sin quejarse.

- Le piden mucho en su trabajo... ¿cómo puede con todo?

- Es un hombre inteligente y sabe lo que hace. Se pueden oír muchas cosas de él por la televisión, la calle o en la cola del banco: de la televisión, he oído que sus gestiones en el banco siempre han sido implacables, se dice que tiene un sentido muy bueno para las oportunidades y siempre ha sido muy justo con las cuentas e incluso participa en alguna ONG; de sus trabajadores, dicen que nunca se han sentido mirados por encima del hombro por Jensen y con respecto en las bajas o faltas al trabajo por enfermedad o un problema personal, siempre consulta a su empleado antes de hacer nada, preocupándose por ellos y haciéndolos eficientes a base de confianza; y por último, sus clientes siempre salen satisfechos y con una sonrisa.

- ¡Wow, sabes mucho de él! -sonrió traviesamente-

- ¿Porqué esa sonrisa? -dijo tomando una de las rosas que no estaban en el ramo y pasándola por la nariz de Jullie-

- Por nada -se rió por las cosquillas mientras tomaba con cuidado la flor- Aun así, tengo curiosidad de saber para que las quiere -puso sus manos acariciándose la barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos, típico de un detective-

- Supongo que yo también querría saberlo -dijo sin poder evitar que se curvase una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hija-

Los días pasaron lentos para Jensen. Cuando llevó a Jullie y a Misha a la floristería había tenido que volver al banco tras la llamada para tener que discutir por teléfono con uno de sus superiores a causa de sus faltas momentáneas en el trabajo. Alegó que sólo le había ocurrido dos veces en dos semanas tras todos los años de servicio al banco y que nunca había tenido una repercusión excesivamente grave. Continuó dando sus argumentos diciéndoles que incluso lo arregló trabajando fuera de su horario. Estuvo enfadado un rato tras colgar, pero pronto se le pasó al mirar el calendario y ver que era casi fin de semana, adelantaría el trabajo y podría estar tranquilo el día de la recogida del ramo. Llegó el martes y en cuanto fue la hora de salir, se encontró con Jared también listo.

- ¿Vamos a recoger las flores? -preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa-

- Sí, he cambiado de floristería y está mucho más cerca, así que hoy tardaremos menos -contestó tomando las llaves del coche-

- ¿Y eso? Pensé que estabas contento con la tienda en dónde las comprabas -dijo siguiéndole a través del banco despidiéndose de los demás con la mano-

- Estoy contento con ellos, los llamé para pedirles disculpas y que el cambio no tenía nada que ver con ellos, lo aceptaron bien -pasó por las puertas del banco despidiéndose de los guardias-

- ¿Entonces, porqué ese cambio? -esperó a que Jensen abriese el coche y se subió acomodándose el cinturón y estirándose sobre el asiento acomodándose-

- ¿No puedo cambiar de floristería cuando quiera? -se subió también y metió las llaves en el contacto arrancando el coche-

- Nadie dice que no, no saque la navaja y me acuchille señor director, esto no es un interrogatorio -levantó las manos pegándose a la puerta de su lado fingiendo miedo y rendición, sonriendo y burlándose de Jensen-

- No me tientes a hacerlo -respondió curvando una leve sonrisa mientras conducía hacia la floristería-

Condujo con algo de prisa para no hacer perder el tiempo a Misha y aparcó cerca de la floristería.

- No mentías en que estaba cerca, pienso que te estás convirtiendo en un vago y ya no querías conducir más lejos -se burló bajando del coche, mirando como Jensen se bajaba también- No, ahora en serio Jensen, ¿porqué has cambiado? Sé que a veces sigues impulsos pero que yo recordase no para estas cosas.

- ¿No dijiste que ésto no era un interrogatorio?

- Y no lo es, pero llevas un poco extraño desde hace poco y esos cambios en ti me preocupan.

- Sé cuidarme sólo, Jared.

Jensen llegó hasta la puerta de la floristería y se asomó viendo que Misha estaba de espaldas a él preparando otro ramo de orquídeas. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más de lo normal viendo la delicadeza con la que trataba las flores con sus estilizados dedos y pasó dentro en silencio. Jared observó serio esa sonrisa y fue detrás de él viendo al causante de aquel despliegue de alegría y frunció un poco el ceño, reconociendo quien era y lo que había ocurrido.

- Buenos días, ¿estoy a tiempo aun de recoger mi pedido?

- ¿Quién lo dice? -bromeó Misha sin darse la vuelta-

- Creo que soy el chico que encargó un ramo de rosas blancas y pensamientos azules, normal que no me recuerde, tuve que irme rápido de vuelta al trabajo.

- Donde últimamente está algo distraído -habló una voz seria -

Misha se volteó observando que Jensen no venía sólo y se sintió por un momento algo avergonzado de haber hecho teatro con otra persona delante, pero el director a veces le provocaba el actuar y a él le gustaba.

- No digas tonterías, Jared -regañó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador mirando a Misha- No le hagas caso, está comportándose como un idiota desde hace un rato.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti -dijo acercándose también al mostrador-

- Ah... es normal que se preocupe, Jensen -dijo intentando sonreír, sin alejarse del mostrador a pesar del derroche de poca simpatía de Jared-

- Supongo que la confianza es lo único que hace que todavía no me haya dado una patada y me haya echado por decirle esas cosas -comentó sonriendo a Jensen, pero sin apartar la mirada del florista-

Misha le mantuvo la mirada a Jared, no entendía esa hostilidad hacia él pero desde luego no se iba a dejar amedrentar. No se esperó que éste se acercase tanto a Jensen que casi se echó encima de él, lo que le hizo retroceder sólo un poco mientras fruncía el ceño para que no lo viesen y se daba la vuelta para tomar el ramo apretándolo un poco.

- ¿Tienes frío o algo, Padalecki? -preguntó Jensen dándole un suave golpe con el puño en el pecho para alejarlo, provocando que el otro se riera-

- No especialmente.

Misha suspiró un momento en un gesto imperceptible para ellos, intentó sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca seria, no entendía el trato de ese hombre y creía que no había hecho nada para merecérselo. Se giró entregándole el ramo a Jensen, dispuesto de tal forma como para una maceta como le había pedido.

- Sabía que no ibas a defraudarme, es precioso -sonrió tomándolo con mucho cuidado-

- Me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo...

- ¿Es para mí? -sonrió Jared cortando a Misha y tomando el ramo oliéndolo-

Eso no le sentó demasiado bien al creador del ramo, ese chico sería muy guapo, con una sonrisa encantadora y seguro que tenía un humor de escándalo, pero estaba comportándose como una novia celosa. ¿Era acaso la pareja de Jensen?

- Sabes que no, hoy estás más payaso de lo normal.

- Luego cuando vayamos a tomarnos unas copas se me pasará.

- Ve al coche y pon las flores en el asiento de atrás con mucho cuidado de que no se vayan a caer, y si ves que no se pueden sostener en ningún lado lo vas a llevar tú en tus brazos -tomó las llaves del coche y se las tiró a Jared-

- No tardes demasiado, está a un buen camino -dijo tomando las llaves, mirando en un último momento a Misha y dándose la vuelta saliendo de allí-

Jensen vio como se iba y luego miró hacia el florista sonriendo más relajado sin la presencia de su amigo, ya hablaría con él de su comportamiento porque él no era así nunca. Bordeó el mostrador ante la mirada de sorpresa de Misha y se puso a su lado apoyándose de nuevo en el mostrador de espaldas a la entrada, cruzando los brazos.

- Perdónale, no sé que le pasa hoy que está interrogándome a cada rato y actuando un poco idiota, pero no es mal tipo.

- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Jensen -contestó lo más amable que pudo, empezó a encontrarse un poco mal por lo que su mente estaba pensando en cuanto a esos dos-

- ¿Ocurre algo? -se extrañó de su reacción, y le miró algo serio-

- No, nada, sólo es que ya tengo que cerrar e ir a recoger a Jullie de casa de su primo, estoy un poco cansado -mintió fingiendo algo de cansancio-

- Espero que llegues a casa y que descanses mucho -le sonrió dándole algo de ánimo y caminando hacia la salida, se paró antes de salir- ¿Puedo encargar otro ramo para el próximo martes? Las flores esta vez me dan igual, con que sean alegres me vale.

- Por supuesto, tendrás uno listo para la semana que viene -dijo asintiendo mirando como se despedía de él y se marchaba- ... Esto no puede seguir así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó rápidamente la semana y por primera vez Misha se planteó que eso no era demasiado bueno. Su cabeza no había dejado de imaginar cosas por culpa de Jared, parecía celoso, resentido, con una mirada muy severa... y en el fondo estaba seguro de que ese chico no era así, pero entonces, ¿qué pasaba? Jensen tampoco hizo demasiado por apartarlo cuando se acercó excesivamente delante de sus narices, detalle que le dolió bastante.

Lo vio llegar acompañado de nuevo por Jared y ahí volvió la mirada de severidad por parte del más grande de los dos. En esa ocasión hizo un combinado de orquídeas de color blanco, rojo, amarillo y naranja junto con rosas de los mismos colores. Jensen se quedó maravillado nada más verlas y eso le devolvió un poco el ánimo, viendo que esta vez no dejó a su amigo acercarse a él e incluso volvió a cruzar el mostrador para apoyarse a su lado, esta vez mirando hacia la puerta, imitando su postura. De nuevo se marcharon y una vez más, le pidió un ramo de flores para el siguiente martes. Pero aquella tercera vez fue distinto, aquel 14 de Febrero fue distinto.

- ¿No ha venido Jared contigo hoy? -preguntó nada más ver que Jensen entraba sólo, tomando el ramo de gladiolos rojos, rosas y blancos-

- No, ha tenido que ir a visitar a su madre para ayudarla a mover unos muebles y esta vez no viene -sonrió nada más ver el ramo- Cada vez que llego no puedo evitar asombrarme por lo bonito que son los ramos.

- Siempre intento hacerlos como me gustarían a mi, espero que eso no te moleste -vio como negaba con la cabeza- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Jensen? -se puso serio observándole-

- Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

- Jared... no te lo tomes a mal, por favor -dijo poniendo las manos sobre el mostrador, sin apartar su mirada- ¿le he hecho algo?¿porqué me mira de esa forma como si me odiase?

- ¿Jared odiarte? -frunció un poco el ceño de confusión- Es cierto que está un poco raro cuando viene pero... no creo que te odie, pero no sé lo que le ocurre.

_Tan grande, inteligente y perspicaz para las cosas bancarias y no te das cuenta de que está colado por ti..._ Pensó Misha inmediatamente de ver que la expresión de Jensen era de confusión pura.

- No quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero... creo que le gustas o algo así, Jensen.

Éste le miró por un momento con el rostro serio, pero luego se echó hacia delante mirando a Misha desde cerca y pensó que no debió haber dicho eso.

- Eso es cosa del pasado -comentó mirando la expresión algo compungida del florista, que no pudo reprimir- Él se... enamoró de mí hace tiempo, pero el sentimiento no era correspondido y lo aceptó. Ahora somos como hermanos, nunca tuvimos nada, te lo prometo.

- No si a mí no me tienes que prometer nada, Jensen...

- Pero quiero hacerlo, aprecio mucho a Jared pero no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, ahora mismo somos como hermanos y nada más, creo que él sólo está intentando protegerme o algo así, es algo idiota a veces, mucho cuerpo pero a la hora de pensar es impulsivo y alocado -dijo sonriendo, dejando ver que a pesar de eso, lo apreciaba de esa forma- Pienso que te reconoció de la primera vez que nos vimos y lo saludé de lejos, en el banco, y como cualquier persona que se me acerca se piensa que es por dinero.

- Yo no voy por tu dinero...

- Lo sé, yo lo sé -sonrió mirándole, haciendo que se relajase un poco- Dale tiempo, si le conoces de verdad vas a descubrir que es un buen tipo.

- Gracias, por explicarte -le sonrió de nuevo como siempre-

- No debes dármelas, porque quiero que entiendas las cosas siempre, sé lo malas que son las dudas -le observó mientras acariciaba una de las flores con sus dedos- Las flores son tan perfectas que si fuera por mí me las quedaba yo y no las daba -su mirada estaba perdida entre los gladiolos de colores-

- ¿Para quién son, Jensen? -preguntó mirando la expresión de sus ojos-

- ... ¿Me acompañas para saberlo? Hoy no tengo a Jared para que me acompañe, pero creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para ello.

Misha asintió y vio como Jensen se daba la vuelta mientras le indicaba que le siguiera hasta su coche, en el que montaron rápidamente. Observó que el director conducía en silencio y él sostenía el ramo de flores para cuidar que éstas no se deteriorasen. Apenas pasaron quince minutos cuando el coche se detuvo en los aparcamientos de una zona que recordaba, era el cementerio de Greenwood.

- Normalmente nunca dejo a Jared bajarse conmigo para entrar, porque me gusta a veces hablar a solas, pero hoy haré una excepción, vamos.

Jensen bajó del coche mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol a pesar de que la luz del sol no abundaba precisamente y cruzó la calle con Misha detrás. Caminó por el cementerio mirando que estaba lleno de tumbas de varios tamaños, con sus lápidas hechas de mármol muy bien cuidado. El lugar estaba silencioso y se respiraba una paz y un descanso digno de uno de los cementerios más prestigiosos de Nueva York. Pronto pudo ver como el director se acercaba a una gran tumba donde se podía leer: _Aquí yacen Alan Roger Ackles y Donna Joan Shaffer._

- Son...

- Mis padres, sí -acabó su frase tomando con cuidado el ramo de los brazos de Misha y agachándose hasta dejarlo sobre la lápida-

- ¿Qué les ocurrió? -preguntó arrodillándose al lado de Jensen, mirándole de reojo-

- Cuando yo apenas tenía nueve años, nos quedamos solos en casa con mi hermano mayor Joshua y con mi hermana menor Mackenzie mientras ellos iban a recoger un piano que habían encargado para ella, era su cumpleaños -habló bajando un poco el tono de voz- Yo debía entretenerla mientras mi hermano sacaba la tarta y ponía unas velas, para esperar a nuestros padres, pero ellos nunca volvieron y las velas se consumieron mientras nosotros estábamos sentados alrededor del pastel -dijo colocándose mejor las gafas de sol- Más tarde, vino uno de nuestros tíos y nos dijo que teníamos que quedarnos con él, sólo Joshua supo lo que les pasó en ese momento, nosotros nos enteramos después de que habían sido asesinados en la tienda por unos ladrones sin escrúpulos -su voz fue bajando mucho más hasta susurrar, sin despegar la vista de la tumba- En ese momento perdí lo que más amaba y lo sentí bastante doloroso en mí...

Misha miró la tumba y las flores puestas sobre ellas y supo que aunque él había sufrido la muerte de Victoria, para Jensen tuvo que ser un infierno todo aquello. Levantó su mirada observándole y le rodeó los hombros con su brazoacercándolo a él, dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Jensen aceptó el gesto gustoso y cerró los ojos, húmedos pero escondidos, suspirando lentamente acomodándose con delicadeza. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que el director levantó su mano poniéndola sobre la de Misha, acariciándola.

- ¿Nunca has tenido miedo de amar algo que puedes perder en cualquier momento? -preguntó en un susurro sin moverse apenas-

- Jensen... -susurró su nombre y giró un poco su cabeza mirándole de cerca- Más temo dejar pasar lo que amo, por temer perderlo.

Tomando sus gafas con los dedos se las quitó y esbozó una sonrisa ligera sintiendo aun la humedad de sus ojos por el recuerdo. Miró los ojos azules del florista y sintió los dedos de este acariciar su mejilla como si fuera una de sus apreciadas flores. Se giró un poco quedando cara a cara frente a Misha, ambos arrodillados, y tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

- Gracias, por despejar mis dudas -susurró mirando el ramo de flores y tomando uno de los gladiolos rojos- No creo que a ellos les moleste que tome una de éstas -sonrió levemente mientras tomaba de nuevo sus manos y colocaba la rosa entre ellas- Feliz San Valentín, Misha.

El florista sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo sacando varias flores bastante pequeñas pero hermosas. Eran de color blanco y tenían muchos pétalos con la punta adornada de bordes rosas, en el centro eran de un color amarillo suave y estaban rodeadas por un lazo verde haciendo un mini-ramo. Jensen lo observó y vio como Misha tomaba con sus dedos su camisa por la parte del pecho y abrió un pequeño enganche que tenía, dejándolo agarrado a la camisa del director.

- Son dalías enanas, me ha costado casi un mes conseguirlas, espero te gusten... Feliz San Valentín, Jensen -dijo sonriéndole sin soltar la rosa ni sus manos-

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron un poco notando rozar sus narices y se acercaron un poco más. Misha fue el primero en cerrar los ojos y rozar su mejilla contra la de Jensen, sintiéndola suave y cuidada. Jensen esbozó una cálida sonrisa, provocada siempre por el mismo hombre de ojos azules y dulce actitud. Levantó sus manos acariciándole el pelo y movió su boca por el cuello de Misha haciendo que se estremeciese y suspirase. Subió dándole pequeños besos hasta su mejilla y su frente, escuchando como en susurros el hombre de los ojos azules le susurraba que era muy dulce. Empezó a bajar por su nariz con cuidado mientras sonreía y cuando iba a besarle, empezó a sonar su teléfono haciendo que ambos abriesen los ojos.

- No me van a dejar ni un momento de paz -dijo acariciando con sus dedos los labios de Misha-

- Creo que deberían tener un modo _Silencio si el momento es importante_ -bromeó dejando que pasase los dedos y dándoles un pequeño beso- Aun así, aun estamos a tiempo de...

- Misha -llamó su atención mirándole, pasando sus dedos de los labios a su mejilla- Quiero que la primera vez que te bese, sea especial -susurró abrazándolo contra él-. Y lo más importante, sin teléfonos de por medio.

El florista se rió compartiendo el abrazo que le estaban dando hasta que al final tuvieron que separarse. Jensen tomó la llamada y se alejó un poco para no hablar en el cementerio. Misha se quedó mirando las flores que había dejado sobre la tumba y las acomodó con cuidado sobre ésta.

- Gracias por tener el hijo que tenéis -susurró antes de levantarse y correr hacia fuera, ansiando ese momento especial-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jensen dejó a Misha en la floristería de nuevo, diciéndole que le habían llamado del banco y tenía que ir a arreglar unas cosas. Prometió que le llamaría en esa misma semana y le advirtió que nunca se separase del teléfono o tendría muchas llamadas perdidas. Rieron un momento hasta que se despidieron, y el florista entró a su tienda. Mientras recogía las hojas dónde había apuntado sus últimos pedidos, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y la seriedad invadió su rostro, viendo delante de él a Jared.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó algo dudoso, sin apartar su mirada-

- Hemos cerrado ya, por si vienes a por flores... -vio como negaba- Entonces adelante -se colocó detrás del mostrador, observando como se acercaba-

- Yo... venía a pedirte perdón, Misha.

- ¿Porqué? -se extrañó un poco de que fuera sólo a eso-

- No quiero que pienses que soy un mal tipo, ni un amigo celoso ni nada por el estilo, no sé si comprendas mi actitud contigo estos días -se movió algo nervioso y suspiró- También te pido perdón porque... investigué su caso, vi que tenías una gran deuda y que Jensen la cubrió avalando su coche, le ha costado muchos años conseguirlo y yo pensé que de alguna forma le habías engañado para ello, lo siento, de verdad.

Misha bajó la vista con el rostro serio. No sólo lo había tratado como si fuera un aprovechado y un cualquiera, si no que encima le había investigado y ya sabía que la relación primera que unió al director a su cliente fue esa, la corazonada de Jensen. Volvió a mirarle y vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Jared, un hombre tan grande de cuerpo como de corazón, eso era preocuparse por una persona querida e incluso, eso era tener valor para confesar tal cosa y pedir perdón por ello. Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, sé lo que puede parecer desde fuera y te comprendo.

- Gracias, por perdonarme -dijo sonriendo levemente, aun arrepentido- Verás, Jensen siempre ha tenido esas corazonadas y vale, le ha ido bien, pero nunca habían ido más allá de un simple pensamiento o de un mero impulso, nunca había quedado con ese cliente ni por asomo, su profesionalidad es envidiable por muchos, pero llegaste tú y lo trastocaste de una forma bastante fuerte -se apartó el pelo de la cara poniéndolo tras su oreja-. Eso no justifica mi comportamiento, porque ahora que me fijo todo fue para bien, ahora se le ve feliz y lo más importante, se ve que siente algo por ti -la tristeza de su tono fue leve, pero Misha lo pudo oír- Sé que ya sabrás lo que yo sentí hace tiempo, y no es un problema, no me meteré en nada, creo que confundí el gran aprecio que le tenía con lo que es el amor, ¿nunca te ha pasado que aprecias tanto a un amigo que crees amarlo cuando no es así?

- Sí, supongo que el cariño a veces quiere traspasar los límites que realmente no siente siempre...

- Justamente eso... he sido un idiota, lo sé, pero quería protegerlo, me pareces un buen tipo y sé que nunca perdería su coche contigo, pero si lo hace no le importaría seguro, es feliz -sonrió adorablemente, sintiéndose bien por su amigo-

- Nunca haré que esté triste, Jared, te lo prometo -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él-.

- Ahora confío en ti, gracias por todo -estrechó su mano-. Ahora entiendo porqué Jensen siente algo especial por ti, eres un santo por no denunciarme al banco y que me quiten de mi puesto -se rió provocando que Misha sonriese igual-

- No es la primera vez que lo oigo, pero como siempre digo, sólo soy una persona normal y no quiero que nadie se quede sin trabajo por mi culpa, no mereces quedarte sin trabajo por mí, no eres mal tipo y lo supe desde un principio, gracias por haber tenido el valor de venir a decírmelo todo.

- Gracias a ti, de nuevo, Misha.

Dándose la vuelta llegó hasta la puerta, y se giró antes de salir volviendo a mirarle.

- Siempre hay esperanza para todas las personas, ¿verdad?

Misha salió de detrás del mostrador y tomó una caja pequeña acercándose a Jared. La abrió y se la entregó, en su interior habían flores pequeñas de centro amarillo del que salían cinco pétalos por cada, con estambres finos y estilizados.

- ¿Sabes que son? -preguntó viendo la incertidumbre Jared, viendo como negaba con la cabeza- Son las flores de un arbusto llamado _Espino blanco _-con cuidado puso una de sus manos en el hombro del otro- Son las flores de la esperanza, nunca la pierdas -sonrió amablemente- Puedes quedártelas, te las regalo.

- Muchas gracias... gracias -sonrió mientras miraba las flores y guardaba la caja en su bolsillo con mucho cuidado-. Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos -se despidió saliendo del local y marchándose- Espero que Jensen y tú seáis felices, os lo merecéis.

Misha observó la sinceridad de sus palabras mientras veía como se alejaba por la calle y subía a su coche, alejándose de su floristería. Se apoyó en la puerta y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que extrañamente no eran las nubes las que coronaban el cielo, si no un sol cálido que le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

- Él se lo merece... él me devolvió mi _Espino blanco._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Nota de la autora: **Hace unas cuantas horas que ya es San Valentín aquí, y quería escribir esto relacionándolo de alguna forma n_n Feliz San Valentín a tod s! Espero que sea un día bonito para todos y que mucha gente postee fics de Dean/Castiel o de Jensen/Misha o cosas así! que es lo que alegra el día! :P XD Disfrutadlo y pasad un muy buen día n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Miró el reloj por sexta vez en el día y suspiró viendo que aun eran las dos del medio día. Tomó su agenda mientras apagaba la pantalla del ordenador y volvió a comprobar lo que era realmente importante, el calendario de actividades que había escrito en ella para su primera cita. Bueno, no es que fuera la primera vez que quedaban porque incluso había comido en casa de ellos, pero si era la más formal y clara de todas. Era viernes y había prometido llevar a Misha y a Jullie a comer, luego a visitar un parque de atracciones y más tarde dejarían a la pequeña en casa de su primo para poder pasar una cena romántica a solas. El cómo lo habían conseguido era un poco complicado de posicionar, no sabían si había sido habían ganado la batalla, o la habían perdido.

Durante toda la semana anterior a esa fecha, Jullie dejó claro que ella iría a cenar sí o sí porque no entendía la necesidad de que ellos se quedasen solos y aseguró que ella tenía que estar para defenderlos de alguna criatura que los podría atacar. Misha dijo que ya no dejaría que viera más series de criaturas extrañas con Sebastian (porque él nunca la había dejado en casa hacerlo desde luego) y ella alegó que_ Supernatural_ era su serie favorita y la iba a ver sí o sí. Pero casi a dos días del viernes, Jullie le dijo a su padre que fuesen solos a la cena pero que a cambio de _quedarse solita y abandonada_ (a lo que Misha respondió que sólo sería un rato y que sabía que le gustaba jugar con su primo) pidió que le comprasen unos patines de ranas ( _Ah, ya no te gustan los osos, ¿no?_ Puntualizó Misha). No es que su padre no quisiera comprárselos ni mucho menos, es que no le gustaba que consiguiera las cosas por chantaje, así que le dijo que se los compraría sólo porque quería y no porque los dejara cenar solos.

- ¿Qué, haciendo un duro trabajo no?

Jensen levantó la mirada de su agenda cuando escuchó la familiar voz de su amigo mofándose de él y vio como entraba al despacho, sentándose en los asientos que estaban frente a él con tanta relajación y pereza que pensó que se iba a caer al suelo nada más tocar asiento.

- ¿Puedo decir lo mismo? -devolvió el ataque con el rostro serio. Jared lo observó y sólo con el tono de voz que había usado sabía de sobra que no le estaba reprochando nada, así era el director, cuando hacía el vago dejaba a los demás hacerlo también-

- No hay casi gente fuera y los demás se pueden encargar de todo sin mí -respondió estirándose sobre la silla cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba algo cansado-

- Hoy no ha venido _ese _empresario, ¿no? -dijo Jensen sonriendo con algo de malicia mirándole, sabiendo el motivo de su aburrimiento-

- ¿De qué hablas? -no abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba levemente, aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo-

- Vamos Jared, no intentes engañarme, sé como miras a ese tal... como era, ¿Christian Campbell? Tenía una reunión conmigo pero llamó para cancelarla porque no podía, me mandó saludos para ti -rió internamente viendo la expresión del rostro de Jared, frunciendo el ceño como un niño, él no le había dicho que la reunión se había aplazado para otro momento y ahora que se había enterado sabía que se iba a comportar como un crío con él-.

(**Nota: **_Christian interpreta a James Frampton y sale en un único capítulo: 8x15 'Man's best friend with benefits' y... me enamoré de él xD me encantó y por eso lo coloco n.n __)_

- Está muy mal que intentes engañarme, admíteme que estabas ansioso porque viniera hoy -insistió con una pequeña risa mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su cómodo sillón, cruzado de brazos-

- Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas -Jared carraspeó la garganta nervioso, sintiéndose aun más sonrojado. Abrió los ojos para enfrentar su mirada y cambió los papeles- Además, yo no soy quien tendría que estar atento a quien llega y a quien no, porque en un poco más de media hora vendrá su cita, señor director -dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa para sonreírle como si fuera _El Joker_-

- Si es que pasa esta maldita media hora, porque se me hace más eterna y cada vez que miro el reloj siento que no va a llegar nunca -se pasó la mano por el pelo suspirando aburrido, cuando oyó que le llegaba un mensaje a su teléfono-

- ¿Será para cancelar la cita? -lo picó viendo como se ganaba una mirada asesina-

Jensen tomó el móvil y abrió la bandeja de mensajes, efectivamente era de Misha. No le pareció extraño, era uno de sus pocas personas de confianza que tenía su teléfono personal y si en ese momento tenía que llegarle algo sería de él, no esperaba nada de sus hermanos en horarios de trabajo. Lo desplegó y leyó para sí mismo.

_¿Podemos pasarnos un momento antes y aprovechamos para hacer el pago de la deuda? Creo que el director se enfadaría si no lo hago._

No pudo evitar sonreír y empezó a escribir la respuesta.

_Podéis pasaros ante, pero, aviso que el director no se enfadaría, sólo te cobraría la deuda de otra forma._

Apenas habiendo dejado un momento el móvil en la mesa y mirando a Jared enfadado por pestañear como si fuera una chica enamorada, refiriéndose a él, oyó que llegaba el mensaje. Parpadeó por lo rápido que era Misha enviándolos y lo abrió.

_Solo tengo mi cuerpo, espero que le sirva al director._

Sintió que enrojecía desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus pestañas y tapándose la boca tosió intentando ocultar la sonrisa que consideró demasiado pervertida para que Jared la viese. En su cabeza se formaron demasiadas imágenes por las cuales los religiosos lo quemarían, en todas él se cobraba la deuda besando, mordiendo, y haciendo cosas prohibidas en el cuerpo de Misha. Cuando se recompuso, vio que su amigo se había adueñado de su portátil y estaba jugando al Buscaminas, ese detalle le hizo gracia, definitivamente era un crío. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el móvil, escribiendo.

_Tiene una cita concertada con él en su despacho la semana que viene para que pague con su cuerpo, dice que será más que suficiente y que no lleve demasiada ropa a ser posible, ¿lo ha entendido?_

Mientras esperaba alargó su mano hasta el portátil tocando un botón y quitándole el juego a Jared para fastidiarle, recibiendo un _¡Hey tío! ¡Que ya casi lo tenía!_ Como respuesta, haciéndolo reír levemente. Notó de nuevo la llegada del mensaje y casi con ansias lo abrió.

_El viernes a las 15:00 estaré allí, espero que al director no le importe que sea el último día de la semana fuera de la jornada, con el banco vacío y cerrado. Me gusta la intimidad, espero que me comprenda. Por cierto, estamos en la recepción y da miedo de la poca gente que hay. _

- Voy fuera, ya han llegado -informó a Jared cerrándole el portátil delante de su cara, aunque por la sonrisa tan radiante que tenía en su rostro el otro ni siquiera pudo quejarse y sólo sintió felicidad por él-

- Te acompaño, así veo quién está trabajando aunque el jefe no esté -se mordió el labio sonriendo divertido mientras con una mano hacía como si golpease con una guadaña cortando las cabezas de esa persona que no estuviera trabajando-

Se levantaron de sus asientos y Jensen le dijo que se adelantara un momento mientras se aseguraba de algunas cosas y Jared asintió. Cogió uno varios caramelos del cuenco que el director tenía y salió corriendo escuchando como le regañaban, pero no hizo caso y sólo se rió. Los buscó con la mirada y caminó hasta ellos sonriéndoles relajadamente, los saludó dándole la mano a Misha y un abrazo a Jullie. Se marchó excusándose de que tenía que vigilar a sus empleados y al momento apareció Jensen con un llavero en las manos que había usado para cerrar las puertas del despacho. Los observó con una gran sonrisa notando la luz en su rostro que llegaba desde la entrada que Misha y Jullie tenían a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hola señor director! -gritó Jullie emocionada corriendo hacia él-

- Hola a los dos, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho -saludó con una gran sonrisa agachándose para recibir los dos besos de la niña y el abrazo de oso que siempre le daba. Levantó la mirada hacia Misha mientras se incorporaba con ella en sus brazos-.

- Lo siento si te interrumpimos, pero queríamos verte lo antes posible -sonrió algo avergonzado por sus palabras mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ellos-.

- ¿Me habéis echado de menos? -susurró mirándolos y abriendo el brazo con el que no sujetaba a la niña- Porque no lo habrás hecho mucho si no me das ya un abrazo, Misha -usó un tono tan alegre que hizo sonreír a la familia-

- Vamos vamos, no tardes papá -dijo con efusividad abriendo ella sus dos brazos-

Misha notó que su corazón se podía derretir en ese momento y sonrió ampliamente sintiendo una gran calidez recorrerle el pecho. No dudó ni un segundo en acercarse y los abrazó con toda su alma dejando sus manos reposar en la fuerte espalda de Jensen y éste, dejaba su brazo sujetándolo de las caderas con cuidado para acercarlo. Escucharon como Jullie decía que ahora mismo eran un sándwich algo peculiar y ambos soltaron una risa apretando un poco más el agarre. De repente, Misha sintió la mano del director deslizarse por sus caderas un poco hacia su pierna y notó bajo sus manos la tensión de la espalda de Jensen. Se sonrojó pensando que si el acercamiento estaba provocándole cosas al director, pero sabía que eso no era posible con Jullie entre ellos. Éste se separó luego de ese gesto, con una expresión algo seria y miró a la niña mientras la bajaba y se quedaba de rodillas frente a ella.

- Jullie, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Jared? -dijo aun con un tono y una expresión muy seria- Y cuando llegues a donde está, dile _Colt_, ¿vale?

- ¿Porqué? -preguntó con curiosidad poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mirando dudosa a Jensen-

- Es muy importante que lo hagas, y rápido, por favor -le puso una mano en la espalda y la instó a que caminara hacia los mostradores- Corre, ve y díselo.

Observó como la niña asentía y salía corriendo hacia donde se encontraría seguramente Jared, mirando luego a Misha, viendo que éste tenía una expresión preocupada y no decía nada. Vio como dejaba caer su cartera y se agachaba a su lado para hablarle en susurros al oído.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Misha... -ladeo la cabeza para poder mirarle directamente, sin elevar el tono de voz y frunció los labios encontrándose con los azules ojos del padre observándole fijamente- Vamos... a ser atracados.

- ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO CON LAS MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA!

Empezaron a oírse una oleada de disparos contra el techo entre los gritos de los clientes que se tiraban al suelo cubriéndose sus cabezas con las manos presos del pánico. Jensen puso su mano en la cabeza de Misha y se echó en el suelo llevándoselo con él y quedando ambos tumbados sobre las frías baldosas, cubriendo cada uno la cabeza del otro con las manos. Sintieron como el polvo del techo, por los disparos, caía sobre ellos y Jensen se acercó más a Misha para cubrirlo con su cuerpo por si algún trozo caía sobre él. Escucharon los llantos y gritos de los demás clientes durante unos segundos más hasta que cesaron los tiros repentinamente. Jensen abrió los ojos y pudo ver como a unos metros de él, había cuatro hombres vestidos completamente de negro que se cubrían la cara menos los ojos y la boca sosteniendo lo que parecían ser MP5 del calibre 40, un subfusil alemán. Miró hacia un lado viendo como en la sala se encontraban dos mujeres y cuatro hombres temblando de miedo y sollozando la mayoría, mientras estaban siendo colocados en círculo con las manos aun en la cabeza.

- Dejad de llorar o voy a meteros un tiro en la sesera a cada uno -amenazó observando todo el lugar- Revisad de que no tengan móviles ni armas -ordenó a sus acompañantes- ¿Quién es el director del banco? -preguntó con una voz fuerte y clara- Que se levante ahora o vamos a empezar bastante mal con ésto, no tengo demasiada paciencia.

Escuchó los susurros de Misha que le decían que no lo hiciera, pero él suspiró y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello para tranquilizarlo mientras se incorporaba atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes.

- Soy yo -dijo viendo como uno de los atracadores cogía a Misha del brazo y lo alejaba de él, llevándoselo hasta dónde estaban los demás. Giró la cabeza para ver la mirada de preocupación que tenía en su rostro y le susurró _todo estará bien-._

- ¿Jensen Ackles, verdad? -dijo sacando de su bolsillo una foto, comprobando que no era un impostor- Muy bien, creo que no hace falta que hablemos demasiado, abra la caja fuerte.

- No -volvió a centrar su mirada en el secuestrador que se había puesto delante de él-

Éste levantó el arma agarrándola del cañón y de la empuñadura del gatillo y lo golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla usando la culata, provocando que cerrara los ojos y apretar la mandíbula para no quejarse. Sentía en su mejilla un hinchazón y un picor en la piel provocado por el golpe, pero se mantuvo impasible.

- No lo volveré a repetir, abre la caja.

- No.

Con más rabia esta vez, notó de nuevo un golpe en la otra mejilla y aguantó el dolor que sentía en los huesos de la mandíbula, esta vez no cerró los ojos.

- Abre la maldita caja fuerte, Ackles -el tono que iba usando empezaba a endurecerse demasiado y lo miraba con los labios apretados-

- ¿La palabra 'No' te la enseñó tu madre? -gruñó mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla más adolorida y fruncía el ceño mirando al hombre que tenía delante con el cuerpo tenso. No estaba preocupado ni adolorido por él, si no por las personas que ahora se encontraban allí-.

Esta vez sintió como el que parecía ser el jefe golpeaba primero su mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, haciendo que se echase un poco hacia atrás pero sin perder la mirada de desafío.

- Si no lo haces... voy a molerte a golpes y luego mataré a todos estos pobres diablos por tu culpa -dijo perdiendo la paciencia por momento y endureciendo la voz-

- Empieza, valiente.

- Así que tenemos a un mártir valiente... tú te lo has buscado -dijo dando un paso hacia él-.

Misha intentó levantarse lleno de pánico y rabia viendo la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, pero los cuatro clientes hombres que estaban allí lo sujetaron aunque él se revolviese y casi los golpease para ir a socorrer Jensen. El ladrón se estaba ensañando con él y no dejaba de golpearle. Pum, un golpe en el estómago, tan fuerte y contundente que casi pudo notar él su dolor haciendo que sus tripas se revolviesen. Pum, en el pecho, tan directo que sentía perder la respiración y soltó un jadeo doloroso mientras sus ojos se humedecían a causa de no parpadear. Pum, en la mejilla, haciendo que girara su rostro hasta donde Misha estaba de rodillas intentando incorporarse.

Jensen sentía cada parte de su cuerpo punzar de dolor y como su respiración luchaba por salir de sus pulmones, no iba a darle a nadie el gusto de oírlo gritar o pedir clemencia, él podía aguantar todo eso y más. Con ese último golpe en la mejilla, abrió los ojos y vio a lo lejos a Misha, nada más fijar la mirada en él, le sonrió. Éste se quedó congelado y casi temblando, ese hombre no podía estar intentando tranquilizarlo bajo esa situación, no, no podía estar preocupandose más por él que por sí mismo.

Iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas que parasen, pero en ese momento observó que el ladrón dejaba de golpearlo al ver que Jensen ni siquiera se arrodillaba a pesar del dolor que tenía que sentir por su cuerpo. Uno de los cómplices se acercó hasta el que había estado golpeando y se posicionó al lado, acercándose a su oído.

- Crowley, con este hombre no vale que lo golpees físicamente, pero sé como podemos hacerle hablar.

- Pues ya estás tardando en decírmelo, Lucifer -dijo sin apartar el cañón del subfusil de Jensen-

- Entre los rehenes está el que se acuesta con el director, seguro que si le pegas a él, hablará -dijo riendo en voz baja y escuchando incluso como sonreía su jefe, contento por la información-

Jensen frunció el ceño mientras se sujetaba el estómago observando las reacciones de esos dos hombres, ninguna le gustó en absoluto. Vio como el que había llegado al lado de Crowley le susurraba unas cuantas cosas más y luego, se posicionaba tras él tomándolo del pelo haciendo que se arrodillase.

- No haréis que hable.

- ¿Eso crees? -sonrió señalando con el arma a Misha moviéndola hacia dónde ellos estaban, indicando que lo acercasen-

- Hijos de puta... -susurró levantando la mirada viendo como arrodillaban al hombre de ojos azules delante de él y empezó a respirar agitadamente- No, ni se os ocurra...

Escuchó el golpe seco que dio Crowley con la culata del arma en la espalda de Misha y un rayo de angustia le atravesó el cuerpo entero partiéndole el alma en dos, frunciendo el ceño mientras todo su cuerpo se tensionaba y se llenaba de rabia y odio. Pudo ver el dolor del padre en sus ojos aunque Misha se esforzaba en aguantar tanto como Jensen lo había hecho, pero no podía. Se maldijo a si mismo mientras apretaba sus labios, por haberle dicho que podía venir antes sintiendo que la culpabilidad lo empezó a asolar por dentro.

- Parad, esto no es con él... -gruñó intentando levantarse, sintiendo que no le dejaba el pie del otro secuestrador apoyado sobre su hombro y la punta del arma en su nuca-

- Jensen... no hagas nada -susurró Misha entre jadeos de dolor sintiendo los pinchazos del golpe en la espalda. Era el punto más débil de su cuerpo que por varias caídas había provocado que la tuviese algo fastidiada y sentía esos golpes que le daban multiplicados por cien-

- Cállate.

Crowley volvió a levantar el arma dándole esta vez en la nuca haciendo que se echase hacia delante y tuviera que apoyar las manos en el suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza por las punzadas que le recorrían la columna y la cabeza del golpe. A éste le siguieron más en los costados y en los hombros con tanta fuerza que Misha intentó no soltar ningún momento quejidos de dolor, pero le fue imposible reprimir los que Crowley le asestaba en la espalda y miró a Jensen a los ojos como si le pidiera perdón por ser débil. Esa mirada pudo con él y negando con la cabeza levantó las manos adelantándolas para abrazarse a él pidiéndole perdón en susurros, notando como temblaba.

- Basta, basta -suplicó viendo como iban a golpearle otra vez- Os diré como se abre la caja fuerte, pero no volváis a golpearle -el tono amargo y grave que usaba hizo sonreír victoriosos a los ladrones y él, se sumió en el dolor de nuevo sin soltar de su abrazo a Misha-

- Perdóname...

Jensen oyó el susurro de Misha mientras éste lo abrazaba y no pudo más que reprimir un jadeo de dolor, acunándolo en sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. No iba a perder a nadie más en su vida, no permitiría que nunca nadie le arrebatase las personas que lo hacían felices, no de nuevo. Esas despreciables personas que se valen de actos violentos para arrebatar a los demás ciudadanos no iban a tocar nunca más a lo que él más amaba, porque Misha lo era, era todo lo que su corazón había deseado siempre.

- Perdóname tú a mí, por haber permitido esto -susurró apoyando su mano con cuidado con la cabeza de Misha, recostándolo sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos-

Puso como condición que todos los secuestrados tenían que encerrarse en una sala diseñada justamente para ello, para protegerlos en caso de secuestro o nunca abriría la caja del banco pues la tecnología del lugar estaba hecha para ese tipo de situaciones. Escuchó como el secuestrador al que habían llamado Lucifer asentía ante la información que daba Jensen y se empezó a preguntar cómo es que conocía todos esos detalles.

Los demás cómplices llevaron al resto de rehenes, mientras que Jensen se había negado a que alguien que no fuera él tocase o llevase a Misha. Mientras iban caminando pasaba sus manos por la espalda de éste para calmarle el dolor rodeándolo con sus brazos, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que se intentase acercar a él. Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, a pesar de que Crowley les exigía movimiento. Jensen sólo le gruñía y le miraba con tanto odio que sintió que iba a quemar a ese hijo de puta por dentro.

Los hicieron pasar a una sala de seguridad con puertas anti-balas, cerrada herméticamente y con cámaras de vigilancia. Jensen indicó que había comida en conserva en los muebles y podrían calentarla para comerla si querían, aunque todos se extrañaron por eso.

- Si esta sala no está cerrada con los que son rehenes dentro, nunca podré activar los elementos que abren la cámara. No puede quedar ningún secuestrador dentro, no podría salir hasta que no llegase la compañía de seguridad al siguiente día para abrirlos, por eso tenemos aquí comida suficiente para los rehenes.

- Ante todo la seguridad de los clientes, ¿no? -comentó Lucifer casi escupiendo con desprecio sus palabras-

- De ellos vivimos, tanto yo como tú -desafió Jensen con su mirada y sus palabras al secuestrador-

- Bueno, calmaos -intervino Crowley llegando hasta Jensen, mandando a sus compañeros que se mantuviesen en la puerta- Ahora, vas a abrir el sistema de seguridad de la caja o voy a tener que tirotear a todos estos, los tengo más juntos que nunca.

Jensen lo miró asintió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- ¡Jensen!

El nombrado vio como todos los secuestradores levantaban sus armas apuntando a un punto tras él y se giró viendo que Misha se levantaba y andaba hacia él rápidamente. Se quedó sin aire pensando que podrían dispararle y avanzó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para que eso no sucediese. Misha llegó hasta él y se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras mirándole con ojos suplicantes se ponía de puntillas abriendo sus labios, besándole con tanta necesidad que le quemaba. Jensen rodeó su espalda con cuidado mientras se echaba un poco sobre él para profundizar el beso tan necesitado que le estaban dando y casi jadeó por su propias ansias. Misha empezó a susurrarle contra éstos que lo quería y admiraba con el poco aire que Jensen le dejaba tomar entre beso y beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo sus palabras en lo más hondo de su ser y lo abrazó más fuerte queriendo fundirse con él demostrándole que él también lo amaba y admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Cuando escuchó las palabras de prisas de Lucifer abrió los ojos dándole lentos y cortos besos a Misha en los labios, empezando soltar el agarre y deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de éste hasta sus caderas.

- Ten cuidado... -susurró el hombre con los ojos más azules y bonitos que Jensen hacía visto en su vida-

- Tú también, quédate tranquilo -respondió en ese mismo tono íntimo-. Yo también te quiero, Misha -dijo deslizando su mano por la mejilla de este observando fijamente sus ojos-

Jensen se acercó dándole un último beso, haciendo suspirar a Misha por lo que significaba, y se alejó de él saliendo de la sala, cerrando la puerta mientras lo miraba por última vez, moviendo sus labios sin usar su voz para decirle un _te quiero_ que llegó aun más hasta el corazón de Misha, mientras se sentaba y rezaba a todos los ángeles para que protegieran a ese hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

La pesada puerta de la sala de protección se cerró herméticamente tras la salida de Jensen, sumiendo la sala en un ambiente tenso y lleno de silencio. Misha se había quedado de pie mirando hacia la salida del lugar demasiado preocupado como para reaccionar. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y rezaba porque Jullie y Jared hubieran salido de allí a tiempo, no les había visto en todo el rato y estaba seguro de que Jensen los había mandado a algún lugar seguro para ellos...¿No? ¿Tenía que haberlo hecho, verdad? Se pasó la mano por los ojos notando el cansancio y la presión sobre sus hombros, pidiendo que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo y bien. Intentó sentarse en una de las esquinas de la sala pero apenas pudo agacharse bien, notando los fuertes pinchazos en su espalda. Por suerte no sentía que necesitase atención médica, Jensen no había podido soportar lo que veía y acabó cediendo por culpa de su presencia allí.

Pensar en eso hizo que apretase la mandíbula de rabia y frunciera el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando y, reflexionando unos instantes, levantó el puño asestando un golpe al muro más cercano que tenía. ¡Él no era débil! Pero se estaba comportando como una damisela en apuros y por ello probablemente la única persona que podía devolverle la felicidad tanto a él como a Jullie estaba en peligro. Era cierto que desde que su esposa se había suicidado no había vuelto a tener las mismas fuerzas, pero eso no era excusa alguna para no comportarse como debiera. Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba como la mano con la que había golpeado el muro empezaba a enrojecerse, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas a sus seres queridos y no a él?¿Es que nadie entendía que para él era peor un castigo hacia sus seres queridos que a sí mismo?

Los asistentes y trabajadores del banco no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por Misha y preocupación por Jensen. Sus propias vidas estaban a salvo en aquella sala y lo sabían, pero, ¿y la de aquellos dos hombres?

– Señor, por favor, no se ponga así, todo va a ir bien – Dijo una de las recepcionistas mientras sonreía usando el tono más cálido posible que tenía tal y como debía hacer cuando algún pobre desdichado venía a pedir un crédito o a alargar una hipoteca –.

– ¡Es verdad! Seguro que saldremos de aquí en un rato y habrán atrapado a esos tipos para llevarlos a la cárcel.

– Además, el director es muy inteligente y precavido, seguro que no le harán nada, ¡no se preocupe!

Misha se levantó lentamente y se giró para mirar a la recepcionista y a los demás asistentes de la sala. Se fijó en el rostro de aquellas pobres personas que habían sido amenazadas y habían temblado de miedo por sus propias vidas, viendo como ahora le sonreían a él. Sintió la calidez que trataban de darle a pesar de todo y se sintió conmovido. Debía ser un poco más positivo y olvidar poco a poco lo ocurrido, porque si no, quizás más gente se vería afectada y tampoco quería que aquellas personas tuvieran más de lo que ya tienen, seguramente estarían preocupados por sus familiares y con eso ya era suficiente.

– Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad – Respondió sonriéndoles lo que pudo, todo es fácil de decir pero nunca de hacer –

En ese momento, escucharon venir un ruido desde la puerta.

– Mi...sssshh...

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó la recepcionista mientras miraba hacia todos los lados de la sala–

– Sshhh...

El sonido empezó a cambiar y a transformarse en interferencias provocando un agudo pitido que inundó la sala en cuestión de segundos. Misha y los demás se llevaron las manos a los oídos cerrando los ojos y apretando las mandíbulas del dolor interno que sentían en sus cabezas mientras algunos soltaban quejidos sin poder remediarlo. Segundos más tarde el pitido paró y se escuchó claramente la voz de alguien.

– Dios santo, lo siento muchísimo, es la primera vez que manejo esto.

– ¡Pa-Papa!

– ¿Jullie?

Misha abrió los ojos rápidamente nada más oír la voz quebrada de Jullie, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente pues del pitido surgió una sensación de marea borrosa que paseó por su visión como un relámpago. Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras se incorporaba del suelo y tomó aire, escuchando un sonido de algo deslizándose en la puerta.

– Bienvenidos al sistema de seguridad de uno de los más prestigiosos bancos de Nueva York, damas y caballeros – Dijo Jared sonriendo desde una pantalla que había incrustada en la gran puerta. A su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la niña pelirroja les miraba también con una pequeña sonrisa –. Permaneced todos tranquilos, esto es el sistema de seguridad que diseñó Jensen y que aun no se había probado, por eso hay algunos fallos aun.

Misha se recuperó y abrió lentamente los ojos mirando hacia la pantalla de la cual procedía la voz. Pudo ver claramente que aquellas dos joyas se encontraban a salvo en una sala y eso le hizo suspirar aliviado, aunque aun sentía algo de malestar sintió que le habían quitado años de encima.

– ¡Papa, no te fuerces mucho! Jared es torpe y por su culpa ahora te tiene que doler mucho la cabeza.

– ¡Oye!¡Tú dijiste de darle al botón azul! No es mi culpa.

– ¡Sí qué lo es! – Se quejó hinchando los mofletes apretando sus mejillas contra las de Jared –

– Si le hubiera dado al rojo nada habría pasado, pero tú me persuadiste de que era mejor el azul porque es el color de los ojos de tu padre –Respondió casi con un tono infantil mientras dejaba que le echase un pulso de mejillas–.

– ¿Y porqué le haces caso a una niña? – Preguntó sacándole la lengua –

– … Touché – Suspiró viendo que era imposible ganarle –

– Chicos, no quiero interrumpir la pelea pero si estáis ahí es por algo. Jared, se han llevado a Jensen... – Dijo Misha llegando hasta la puerta, viendo que encima de la pantalla había una cámara que los enfocaba directamente –

– Lo sé, el sistema de seguridad está ideado para eso...

– Si estáis ahí, es que hay alguna forma de evitar que le pase algo malo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con algo de esperanza en su voz –

– Lo hablaremos cuando estés aquí, por favor, subid por aquí.

Los asistentes escucharon un sonido extraño en el techo y vieron que una de las grandes losas que lo componían empezaba a descender junto con una escalera de metal que conducía a un pasillo oculto. Jared les indicó que debían subir por ella y sin separase lo más mínimo, debían seguir agachados y en silencio absoluto el pasillo que encontrarían una vez arriba y en la primera esquina con la que se encontrarían, doblar a la derecha. Misha y Samantha se pusieron debajo a cada lado de las escaleras ayudando a los demás subir los primeros, a pesar de que la recepcionista insistía en que fuera él pues necesitaba salir a por atención médica. Misha amablemente denegó su propuesta, para él era más importante la vida de los demás y siempre iba a ser así, era algo que no iba a cambiar en él.

– Bueno, ahora sí que nos toca a nosotros – Dijo Samantha sonriendo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras primero, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción si querían salir rápido –

– Jared... ¿algo que deba saber a solas? – Preguntó Misha mientras ponía el primer pie en el escalón, mirando fijamente con sus azules ojos a la pantalla donde ya alguno de los secuestrados se podían ver recibiendo abrazos de Jullie –

– Será mejor que lo sepas cuando estés aquí – Contestó mientras asentía levemente –

Misha apretó suavemente los labios en un gesto de disgusto resignado, la situación no estaba dándole buenas vibraciones en absoluto. Subió por las escaleras y visualizó el camino por el pequeño y oscuro pasillo, que apenas se iluminaba por unas luces tenues colocadas a cada lado.

Jullie se giró mientras dejaba de darle un abrazo a la recién llegada recepcionista nada más oír unos nuevos pasos venir desde el pasillo y salió corriendo nada más ver a su padre salir de él. No pudo contener un jadeo lloroso mientras casi se tropezaba por el camino mientras Misha se arrodillaba para recibirla entre sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo mientras la escuchaba llorar contra su pecho.

– Me-menos mal que estás... sniff, bien, papi – Sollozó mientras con sus manos se sujetaba a la camisa y levantaba su cabeza para mirar a Misha, quien luchaba por retener la emoción de sus ojos – N-no sé que habría pasado con-conmigu si t-t-e...

– Ssssh, tranquila – Le susurró cuando notó que empezaba a quejarse sin respiración por los sollozos y las lágrimas, abrazándola más fuerte mientras Jullie rompía a llorar con fuerza, no pudiendo contener más sus miedos y sus emociones dentro –.

Samantha le dio una palmada en la espalda a Jared, quien disimulaba que le picaban los ojos para cubrir la emoción del momento. Desde el instante en el que entraron a aquella sala y ella se había mantenido tranquila por petición suya, admiró una y otra vez a aquella pequeña niña, quien había demostrado una gran madurez que tristemente parecía tener. Y es tristemente porque sabía que la había adquirido tras el fallecimiento de su madre, un gran dolor que a su vez había propiciado la gran unión que ahora tenía con su padre. Tras mucho aguantar, no había dejado de ser una niña, y aunque fuera para llorar, Jared se alegró de que mantuviera su parte infantil y cariñosa.

Jullie dejó de llorar mientras Misha secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le habían ofrecido y le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que le decía que comiera un poco con los demás invitados mientras él hablaba con Jared. Ella asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor, no lo que quería, pero sí lo mejor. Le dio un último fuerte abrazo y luego se separó de él tomando la mano de Samantha quien le iba prometiendo bocadillos con tableta de chocolate dentro, ganándose de por vida el cariño de la niña.

Cuando entraron a una pequeña sala con cocina y cerraron la puerta, Misha se acercó a Jared y se sentó en la silla que había al lado, mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

– ¿Ahora sí puedo saber qué pasa? – Preguntó sin dejar de observarle –

– Esto no es fácil, Misha, mira – Jared se giró dándole a un botón que había sobre el monitor de vídeos y cámaras, encendiendo las cámaras número tres, cuatro, siete y once –.

Las pantallas se fueron encendiendo en el orden que había sido marcado y en cada una se podía ver a cada integrante de la banda quieto y esperando. Misha buscó al director entre las imágenes y se percató de que en la cámara ''once'' había más de una persona. Fijó bien la vista y pudo ver como el líder de los secuestradores estaba apuntando a la espalda de Jensen mientras éste tecleaba una serie de letras y números en un panel de seguridad.

– ¿Está abriendo la caja fuerte del banco? – Preguntó viendo la velocidad a la que Jensen tecleaba, con el rostro completamente lleno de concentración –

– No, Jensen nunca dejaría que nadie se llevase dinero de aquí, antes moriría – Contestó hablando pausadamente –

– ¿Entonces qué está haciendo?

Jared miró un segundo el rostro de Misha y luego volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla. Entreabrió los labios soltando un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo. Segundos más tarde volvió a abrirlos observando a Misha.

– Está activando una serie de explosiones controladas que se encuentran en donde cada secuestrador está, los está engañando diciéndoles que deben estar repartidos por los bordes de la sala o el sensor colocado frente a la caja fuerte nunca funcionaría, pero realmente no es así, es sólo porque las bombas están colocadas ahí, y... bajo los pies de Jensen hay otra, para que ninguno de los delincuentes se salve y pueda robar... aunque él tampoco lo haga.

Misha dejó de respirar en esos instantes mientras abría los ojos de incredulidad, girando la cabeza lentamente hacia Jared, el cual no despegaba sus ojos de las pantallas sabiendo que no podría enfrentarse a la mirada de aquel hombre.

– Dime que eres tan retorcido que hasta en estos momentos eres capaz de gastar una broma así, Jared – Dijo apenas en un susurro mientras apretaba los puños para no saltar y golpearle –.

– Me temo que no, perdóname, son las órdenes de este banco – Contestó mientras se giraba para poder mirarle. Sin previo aviso notó un empujón contra su pecho que hizo que se tambalease y la silla golpease contra el panel –

– ¿¡Órdenes!? – Gritó Misha mientras se incorporaba sin apartar la vista de él –

Samantha abrió la puerta de la sala nada más oír el ruido y al ver la discusión, dejó que uno de los hombres que había acudido a mirar pasase. Éste sujetó a Misha y lo detuvo pensando que podía golpearle en cualquier momento. La recepcionista cerró rápidamente la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver ni escuchar nada de lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Cálmese, por favor!

– ¡No me pida que me calme cuando no sabe que ocurre!¡Vamos, Jared, diles que mientras tú has estado aquí ''cumpliendo órdenes'' y a salvo, Jensen está a punto de morir por todos nosotros! – Gritó con la voz desgarrada mientras dejaba de revolverse y apretaba los dientes por el dolor que sentía dentro de él –

– ¿Cómo?¿Es eso cierto?– Jadeó con asombro Samantha –

Jared se quedó estático mientras se incorporaba levemente de la silla y levantaba el rostro con una mirada sosegada y un poco perdida.

– No es porque yo lo quiera, he hablado con los SWAT, con el comandante del ejército e incluso he exigido que me dejaran hablar con el Presidente, pero no he podido hacer nada para convencerlos de que entren y hagan algo, supuestamente Jensen ha firmado un contrato donde es su deber hacer esto sin la intervención de ellos, para salvaguardar su estúpida integridad y que no les acusen de propagar métodos suicidas como éste – Dijo empezando a explicarse, mordiéndose los labios de rabia – Al banco no se puede entrar por ningún lado, está tan protegido que la única forma de atracarlo sería ésta, desde dentro. Por eso Jensen diseñó este dispositivo de defensa tal y como se lo dijeron, donde sólo si los rehenes estaban a salvo en una sala se podrían activar las bombas desde aquí y yo sería el responsable de hacerlo mientras Jensen estuviera tecleando en ese panel... pero, por Dios, no he podido darle aun al botón de activar y sé que aunque ahora mismo es mi deber... ¡No puedo! – Explicó con la voz quebrada mientras giraba con rabia su rostro hacia un lado para que nadie viera su expresión de dolor –

– No puedes porque no es lo que debes de hacer, Jared, una de las reglas básicas de las órdenes es que a veces están hechas para ser incumplidas – Dijo Misha un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que si ellos no hacían nada la vida de Jensen aun estaba a salvo –

– ¿Quieres que deje mi deber a un lado? – Preguntó pausadamente mientras se acercaba a él y llegaba frente a él, mirándole a los ojos –

– Quiero que entiendas que el _deber de_ en este caso es inferior al _tener que,_y lo más importante, es muy inferior al _querer (eso)._ ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Jared? – Dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro del joven –

– Quiero... – Empezó a hablar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa decidida– Sin duda, salvar a Jensen

Misha le sonrió levantando una mano hasta su hombro dándole un suave apretón en él.

– Mucho mejor. Siento haberte empujado, Jared, ha sido la rabia del momento – Se disculpó mucho más relajado –

– No te preocupes, es lo que me merezco realmente por no haber tomado un buen camino desde el principio – Dijo asintiendo ante sus palabras – Porque aun así... Jensen no tiene escapatoria de ahí, quizás no he insistido o hecho lo suficiente.

– ¿Por qué estáis hablando como si ya hubiéramos perdido? – Habló el tercer hombre de la sala –

Samantha y los otros dos le miraron a la vez, interrogantes los tres.

– Creo que estáis de suerte esta vez, mi nombre es Jeffrey y fui uno de los que diseñaron el plano de estas instalaciones. Hoy vine a hacer una inspección sorpresa y he probado en mi propia piel que todo está en orden, aunque hay que arreglar eso del pitido – Dijo manteniendo la seriedad aunque estuviera bromeando con ellos para infundirles confianza – Sé cómo sacar a Jensen de ahí, el director no es idiota y aunque le mandaron diseñar ésto, le puso varias cosas de su cosecha que hicimos de una forma _no tan legal, _por no llamarlo _ilegal._

– ¿Qué cosas son esas? – Preguntó Misha esperanzado –

– Habéis girado en el pasillo a la derecha porque ésa es la localización de esta sala, pero, ¿no os habéis preguntado qué hay a la izquierda?

Samantha miró la cara de incredulidad de ambos hombres y luego, al que parecía tener la respuesta.

– Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto que había otro pasillo.

– Pero cuando yo pasé vi que estaba cerrada por unas rejas – Dijo Misha frunciendo levemente el ceño –

– Claro, para que en caso de despiste nadie pudiera acabar en el otro lado – Jeffrey se acercó hasta ellos mientras de su bolsillo sacaba varias llaves – Necesitamos a un hombre más que nos ayude en esto. Ese pasillo llega hasta el techo de la sala de la caja fuerte donde ahora mismo está Jensen, las baldosas que se encuentran en los bordes de la sala están sujetas mediante un cableado que al activarlas caen directamente al suelo, e imaginad a quienes golpean – Dijo sonriendo mientras Jared y Misha se miraban con una sensación renovada de esperanza –. El problema es que la losa donde está Jensen no es de este tipo, porque son tan pesadas que podría matarle a él también. Ésa únicamente se apartará y necesitamos a alguien ágil que reaccione pronto, no tema ser rápido y sobretodo, no le tema a las armas.

– De eso me ocupo yo.

Samantha, Jared y Jeffrey miraron a la vez a Misha. Y realmente, pensaron que no habían visto nunca en nadie más valentía y decisión junta que en ese hombre.

– Creo que ya nos tienes que estar vacilando, ¿¡cuánto más tenemos que esperar para que abras la maldita caja!? – Rugió el líder de la banda mientras apretaba el cañón del arma en la espalda del director –

– ¿Te piensas que ésto se abre diciéndole _Abrakadabra_ o algo así? – Gruñó Jensen en respuesta – Tiene cientos de códigos que tengo que introducir y no son nada fáciles de recordar, el diseño es así.

– Pues quien lo haya hecho se podría meter el diseño por el culo, ¡maldición!

– Sssshhh, quietos, ¿porqué hacéis tanto ruido? – Susurró Jeffrey mirando hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y muy serio, si no se tomaban en serio el silencio acabarían todos muertos–

– Hacemos lo que podemos, perdónanos – Respondió Jake en susurros también, intentando no alzar la voz en ningún momento. Nada más oír la propuesta se había ofrecido a ayudar –

– Está bien. Vamos, hemos llegado a la sala – Comunicó llegando a una sala completamente vacía exceptuando por una serie de botones en la pared que conectaban con cada una de las baldosas – Poneos según la posición de los secuestradores en las cámaras, tal y como os he indicado antes allí.

Todos asintieron decididos mientras ocupaban cada uno su posición. Misha se colocó al lado de la baldosa que le correspondía en vez de hacerlo encima de ella cómo sus compañeros hacían. Ellos debían caer con el peso de la losa sumado al suyo para hacer el mayor daño posible y que quedaran inconscientes; por otro lado, él debía dejar que la baldosa se deslizara y entonces lanzarse.

– Empieza la cuenta atrás chicos – Jeffrey les dirigió una última mirada de apoyo, sabía que lo que iban a hacer no era nada fácil – 3, 2, 1... ¡AHORA!

– ¡Pero qué demonios...! – Crowley se giró a sus espaldas al oír un gran estruendo y una nube de humo polvoriento llegó hasta él haciendo que cerrase los ojos inmediatamente –

Se giró ocultándose con el brazo el rostro mientras tosía fuertemente, notando en su pecho una sensación de asfixia debido al polvo. En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo caer de espaldas, soltando el arma en el momento y no pudiendo respirar por culpa del peso.

– ¿Misha?

El nombrado se giró ante la voz llena de incredulidad que le llamó y sonrió felizmente hacia Jensen, que aun estaba quieto en estado de shock. Cuando el polvo se depositó lentamente en el suelo y pudieron verse directamente, se humedecieron a la vez los labios mientras suspiraban despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para observar cada recoveco de sus rostros y de sus pensamientos. Misha se bajó del cuerpo de Crowley cuando Jeffrey lo aprisionó contra el suelo sin dejar de observar a Jensen. Nadie en la tierra podría siquiera imaginar lo que lo había echado de menos y el miedo que había sentido ante la posibilidad de perderlo. Se mordió el labio mientras echaba a andar a la vez que Jensen, cada vez más rápido y cada vez con el corazón más y más acelerado. El primer contacto de la mano del director en su piel le quemó tan ardientemente que temió derretirse en ese mismo lugar. Cerró los ojos mientras acortaba la distancia que quedaba entre ellos fundiéndose en un cálido y necesitado abrazo. Misha notó contra su cuello la fuerte bocanada de aire que Jensen tomó y soltó en ese momento, provocando que su piel se erizara. Sabía que era una señal de necesidad y alivio, la que él había sentido por todo su cuerpo desde que lo vio.

Los demás asistentes no podían más que sonreír, contagiados por todos esos sentimientos que volaban en el aire. De repente, escucharon un pequeño susurro y el sonido de algo moviéndose.

– N-no creáis... q-que habéis escapado...

Misha y Jensen giraron sus rostros en ese mismo segundo para ver como Lucifer les apuntaba con la pistola en mano, llena de sangre al igual que su rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, seguramente nublosos y movidos seguramente por su sed de venganza, pues en las condiciones de ese cuerpo nadie más podría haberse movido.

El director apretó al florista contra él intentando cubrir con su cuerpo el del otro viendo casi a cámara lenta como los demás hombres intentaban correr para arrebatarle la pistola. Sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.

– ¡Yujuuuu!

Un pequeño bulto llegó como caído del cielo e impactó sobre la cabeza de Lucifer, soltando éste un jadeo doloroso antes de quedar completamente inconsciente soltando la pistola. Jullie le miró algo sorprendida y luego sonrió ampliamente mientras notaba los brazos de Misha rodeándola y abrazándola, y junto a ellos, unos brazos más fuertes a la vez que escuchaba a su alrededor aplausos. Y sí, sabía que luego vendrían los regaños, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Ella había vencido a los que se habían puesto los nombres de _los malos_ de su serie favorita.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Dejó con cuidado la última caja en el suelo y suspiró aliviado. Después de una hora moviendo cajas y cajas de flores había conseguido despejar la floristería. Se acercó al mostrador y sacó el pequeño papel donde tenía apuntado todo, tachando el apartado de '_Comprobación de las cajas_'. Sonrió contento al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Había pasado casi una semana desde el secuestro y ya estaban prácticamente todos recuperados; Jensen había conseguido una condecoración al honor, al igual que Jeffrey y los demás que habían participado en el rescate. Ni él ni Jensen querían tal símbolo, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de rechazarlo y más cuando venía con un premio aparte.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Misha levantó la mirada sonriendo hacia la puerta mientras asentía, viendo al hombre que había cambiado su vida en cuestión de semanas. Llegaba vistiendo unos vaqueros negros ceñidos y una camiseta de uno de sus incontables grupos favoritos. Tenía un aspecto peligroso, y más con la sonrisa que estaba usando nada más entrar. Para que mentir, eso le encantaba. Jensen había conseguido que le dieran un mes de vacaciones para que se ''recuperara''. Obviamente no lo había aceptado para eso, estaba más que bien de que Misha y Jullie estuvieran a salvo, pero las había aceptado para poder estar más tiempo con ellos. Le había pedido a Misha que le dejara ayudarle con la floristería aunque fuese un rato al día; en un principio le dijo que no hacía falta, pero al día siguiente cuando lo vio llegar temprano y fue atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared del almacén, nunca más se volvió a pensar si debería dejar que viniera a trabajar con él... una hora antes de la apertura.

– ¿Ya has clasificado todas las flores? – Susurró contra su oído con voz grave mientras le rodeaba la cintura lentamente, apretándolo contra él –

– Sí, y por hoy no hay mucho trabajo que hacer – Dijo sonriendo disimuladamente al oír en su oído la risa de Jensen –

– Te equivocas, ahora que hay espacio en el mostrador es cuando más trabajo tengo.

Misha dejó que Jensen lo girase y lo sujetase por las caderas levantándolo con fuerza mientras lo tumbaba con cuidado sobre el mostrador y echaba su gran cuerpo sobre él, abalanzándose como un tigre hambriento sobre los labios de Misha. Lo escuchó rugir por sus besos, rogando con sus labios que jugase con los suyos y lo besara sin descanso. Sus labios acariciaban los de Misha cuando se apartaba segundos para respirar; Jensen disfrutaba esos momentos de roce casi sin respiración para abrir los ojos y mirar aquel mar azul que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que estaban brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo y ser el causante de eso le encantaba.

– Jensen... – Jadeó cuando notó que apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas. Levantó las piernas rodeándole la cintura acercándolo a él, pidiéndole más y más. Quería estar sin ropa, notar la suave piel de aquel hombre contra la suya, acariciándola, rozándose con él tímidamente, y lo quería tanto dentro suya marcándolo y poseyéndolo que le quemaba la impaciencia –

– ¿Sí? – Contestó sonriente mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Misha, dejándole el torso al descubierto y sin detener las manos hasta que no quitó también el botón de los pantalones – Dime Misha, ¿qué pasa?

– Sabes... – Notó que Jensen le besaba para acallarlo unos segundos, sin poder aguantar la necesidad de beber de sus labios – Sabes qué es lo que quiero – Dijo mirándole a lo ojos mientras tomaba los bordes de la camiseta y la subía rápidamente quitándosela, dejándola olvidada en algún lugar de la tienda –

– Tengo muchas ideas de lo que quieres, Misha – Susurró contra sus labios. Los acarició superficialmente con los suyos mientras empezaba a bajar por su cuello repartiendo suaves y delicados besos por él –

Misha cerró los ojos sintiendo, dejándose acariciar, sabiendo que Jensen conocía sus puntos más débiles. Se estremeció al notar los labios de aquel hombre sobre pezón izquierdo, lamiéndolo y atrapándolo entre sus labios tironeando de él con mucho cuidado. Notó que Jensen se separaba unos instantes de él, pero pronto volvió con sus labios al ataque y esta vez, Misha notó que traía ayuda. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sin previo aviso Jensen había metido la mano en su ropa interior y le había cogido la erección, a la vez que lamía uno de sus pezones y rozaba el otro con algo muy suave.

– Jensen... mmmm... – Apretó los labios del gusto que le producía todas las atenciones que su cuerpo recibía, temblando y sintiendo la toda la estimulación de su cuerpo en su erección. Abrió los ojos curioso y bajó la mirada encontrándose con la de Jensen, quien le sonrió a la vez que paseaba con su mano derecha una amapola roja sobre el pezón de Misha –

– ¿Sabes que significan las amapolas rojas, verdad? – Preguntó mientras con su otra mano bajaba de un sólo tirón el pantalón y la ropa de Misha hasta el suelo dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Luego tomó la cintura de su propio pantalón bajándolo sólo un poco, dejando ver la suave piel de su cintura –

– La pasión – Contestó mientras se mordía el labio, sabiendo que Jensen estaba torturándolo. Levantó sus pies y con ellos hizo fuerza sobre los pantalones bajándolos hasta sus rodillas –

– Correcto. Veo que no te gusta mucho esperar – Dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con la amapola sobre el estómago de Misha, provocándole suaves cosquilleos y estremecimientos sin dejar de masturbarle la húmeda erección a la vez –

– Sabes que me encanta sentirte dentro de mi, Jensen – Susurró tomándolo de los hombros para que se echase totalmente sobre su cuerpo, atrapando sus labios empezando a besarle con deseo – Hazlo, por favor – Le pidió en un susurro jadeante –

– Aun no te he preparado, Misha – Respondió casi sin dejarle tiempo para respirar o contestarle, juntando las dos erecciones masajeándolas a la vez que movía sus caderas contra él –

– Tú no, pero quizás... – Un jadeo profundo producido por el placer del roce no le dejó terminar, pero para Jensen no hacía falta oír más –

Se separó de él bajando con su cabeza hasta sus caderas, dándole una larga lamida a la húmeda punta de su erección haciendo temblar a Misha. Sonrió al ver su reacción, le encantaba tenerle tan abierto y expuesto a él. Jugó con su lengua en los suaves testículos notando un dulce sabor que le guiaba hasta la entrada que él tanto cuidaba. Sin pensarlo metió su lengua haciendo gemir a Misha, a la vez que él notaba que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para poder penetrarle bien y a su vez, sentirse tan estrecho como para querer morirse. Se incorporó rozando con todo su cuerpo contra el del florista, llegando hasta su oído.

– ¿Te has preparado para mí? – Susurró mientras tomaba sus piernas para abrirlas más y dejaba su erección apoyada en la entrada de Misha –

– No podía esperar y me llegaron nuevos aceites de flores perfumados – Contestó con las mejillas enrojecidas, notando que Jensen le daba un suave beso en el cuello –

– Y este es tu premio.

Jensen le penetró de una sola estacada que hizo que el cuerpo de ambos se estremecieran de placer, gimiendo roncamente y pidiendo más y más. La entrada de Misha era la puerta al paraíso, estrecha y húmeda, dispuesta a recibir todo lo que Jensen le diera y éste no le defraudó. Embistió con fuerza contra ella, penetrándole cada vez más y más al fondo, rozando todos los puntos sensibles de aquel cuerpo hasta hacerlo temblar de arriba a abajo.

– Jen-Jenss... ¡Jensen! – Gimió agarrándose más fuerte a sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose embestir y masturbar por aquel hombre que sabía donde tocar en su cuerpo hasta hacerlo gritar –

– Mishaaah... Dios, eres tan estrecho mmm... que me voy a correr como sigas apretándome de esa forma – Dijo mordiéndole los labios con cuidado en un gesto posesivo, era _su_ Misha y para él no había nada más satisfactorio que oír su nombre entre sus gemidos –

Misha lo rodeó de nuevo con sus piernas por la cintura haciendo la penetración más profunda, dándole directamente en la próstata. Todo el placer empezó a concentrarse, sabiendo que pronto llegaría su ansiado orgasmo.

– Có-Córrete... ¡aah! Yo no voy a poder aguantar más – Jadeó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con sus manos, adoraba ver la expresión del rostro de Jensen cuando se corría en su interior –

Jensen se mordió los labios sin poder aguantar más, notando la mirada de Misha, sabiendo lo que quería ver. Se abandonó al placer cerrando los ojos extasiado, frunció ligeramente el ceño por el placer mientras suspiraba y jadeaba por él, con el rostro brillante por el sudor. Se mordió el labio al notar su mano húmeda, sabiendo que Misha se había corrido al ver su rostro tal y cómo le gustaba. Empezó a ir más y más lento, meciéndose dentro de su cuerpo hasta que ambos terminaron cansados y satisfechos. Se quedaron en silencio recuperando la respiración. Misha abrió los ojos y en vez de encontrar el rostro de Jensen, vio que delante de él estaba su mano con flor.

– ¿Un Crisantemo rojo? – Preguntó algo confundido –

– ¿Conoces lo que significa cuando regalas esta flor?

Misha giró un poco su cabeza para poder ver la sonrisa de Jensen, tomando con cuidado entre sus dedos la flor que le ofrecía.

– _Te quiero._ –Susurró mirando unos segundos la flor y luego a él –

– Así es, te quiero, Misha. – Reafirmó besándole los dedos que sostenían la flor, tomando luego su mano para apartarla de su rostro buscando besar sus labios – Y si hace falta cada día te compraré una flor de estas para regalártela y que nunca lo olvides.

– Jensen... – No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla de la emoción – Yo también te quiero, y cada día será así, por siempre – Dijo asintiendo mientras se dejaba abrazar contra el pecho del director –

– Por siempre, Misha.

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más, hastsa que tuvieron que separarse para vestirse y abrir la floristería. Misha se quedó apoyado en el mostrador mientras Jensen abría las puertas, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana que lo iluminó como si fuera un dios divino. Y para él, eso era lo que Jensen representaba. Era una de sus más hermosas razones para vivir, era el regreso de al felicidad a su vida, era su _Espino blanco_, porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.


End file.
